Once Upon a Time a Supernatural Family
by TinaBay
Summary: While there are leviathan problems in the supernatural world, Henry; Sam and Emma's son, convinces his parents that the stories from his book are real as he tries to control the powers that he inherited from his father. Now Henry has to deal with magic in Storybooke and his supernatural powers.
1. Here we go!

"Happy birthday to you..." And they started clapping their hands when they finished the Happy birthday song.

"Make a wish!" Said Sam with a big smile on his face.

"Okay!" said Emma excited. "Another banner year!" Emma closed her eyes as she took the air in to blow out the candle that was on top of the little white cupcake. (Which Dean and Sam had gotten for her birthday.) And as soon as the candle was throwing off smoke, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Emma. She headed towards the door as Dean was already starting to eat Emma's birthday cupcake, and Sam was by the kitchen counter opening three beer bottles.

Emma got to the door and opened it. She was expecting to see someone about her height, but all she found was a small boy that was half her size. "Um, can I help you?" said Emma confused, looking down at those green brownish eyes.

"Are you Emma Swan?" said the boy a bit nervous.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Is everything all right?" said Sam, coming to the door and made a weird face when he saw the kid.

"My name is Henry. I'm your son." Henry ducked and walked under Sam's arm. (Which was up against the wall.)

"Hey, kid, kid, kid!" The three adults yelled at the same time, wondering if they were all seeing a little boy walking around the room.

"I don't have a son. Where are your parents?!" said Emma with a nervous look, as she continued to follow the boy.

Sam kept looking at Henry, and a million thoughts came into his head. He had mixed emotions painted all over his face, but the one that was clearer than the rest; was pure panic.

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." said Henry, looking up at Emma.

Emma stood there without a word and with her mind in a complete blank spot. She was paralyzed, she just couldn't believe what was going on.

"Give us a minute." Emma grabbed Sam and Dean by their arms and dragged them into the bathroom.

"The hell!" said Dean spitting muffin all over Emma's face complaining about Emma's hard grabbing. But she didn't care, she simply cleaned the muffin off her face and went back to freaking out.She was too lost in the impossible idea of having her son in her apartment. Emma shut the bathroom door behind them and tried to catch air wondering if the kid was just bluffing.

"Do you think he's actually um... your uh-- kid?" said Dean also panicking.

"Hey, do you have any juice?! Never mind, found some!" Yelled Henry, closing the fridge.

"I guess so..." said Sam, not believing what was happening. This was his kid, too, for crying out loud. What the hell was he gonna say? How was he even going to look at him? Or how would he answer questions?.

"I can't believe this!" said Emma, hugging Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Just treat him like he's any other kid, at least for now. Because, you know, he's supposed to have parents, so be cool about this, he's gonna have to leave at some point, right?". Said Dean, trying to give good advice.

They came out of the bathroom staring at Henry, who was by the kitchen table drinking the juice he'd taken from the fridge.The boy was looking at them with a smile on his face, but the adults didn't know what to say to him. They were all pretty nervous. That was something they simply didn't see coming.

"You know, we should probably get going." said Henry.

"Going where?" asked Dean.

"Is he my dad?" asked Henry, pointing at Dean.

"You wish! -- But hmm... nope." Laughed Dean.

"Actually, I am." said Sam worried about Henry's reaction. "If you are who you say you are, then yes. I'm yo—your um, dad" finished Sam.

"Oh!" said Henry a little excited.

"So... going where again?" asked Emma.

"I want you to come home with me." said Henry.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops" said Emma, walking towards the phone.

(Emma took the phone and started to dial.) "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." said Henry, looking at her with a grin.

(Emma quickly hung up, realizing that the kid could actually do that.)"And they'll believe you cause she's your birth mother." Added Dean. "Well played, kid."

"Yep," said Henry proud of his skills.

"You're not gonna do that." said Sam convinced.

"Try me!" said Henry with a daring look.

"You're pretty good! But here's the thing." Said Emma "There's not a lot I'm great at in life but I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are!" She threw back the daring look.

Henry looked at Sam and Dean not convinced of what she was saying. They looked at him and nodded their heads in a 'believe her' sign.

Henry got a little nervous and said " Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please! Come home with me." He finished looking at her with sad eyes.

"Where's home?" asked Sam crossing his arms.

"Storybrooke, Maine."Answered Henry.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?!" Asked Dean with a laugh.

"All righty then! Let's get you to Storybrooke!. Added Emma, hoping to get all of this over with.

She put some comfortable clothes on while the guys grabbed their jackets.

"I'm driving." Said Dean. "As always!" he mocked.

They all headed downstairs and got on Dean's Impala ready for the drive that was ahead of them.


	2. Mayor's Kid

There was this awkwardness flying around inside the car. Dean was driving, Sam was beside him and Emma was in the back Seat with Henry.

She was just sitting there, wanting to make any kind of conversation, but nothing really came out. She was nervous, her hands were a little sweaty despite how cold she was.

"I'm hungry, do you want to stop somewhere?" asked Henry.

"I'm with ya, kid. I'm starving! How about some pie?" Said Dean, smiling and looking around for a diner.

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks." Said Emma, kicking Dean's shoulder over the driver seat.

"Why not?" asked Henry, making a face.

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, we could have you put your butt on a bus, we still could."

"Wow... don't be so hard on the kid, Emma!" Said Sam, looking at her with a -please-calm-down- look.

"You know, I have a name, it's Henry" Said the boy, looking down at his book.

"What's that?" asked Emma curious.

"I'm not sure you're ready." Answered Henry.

"Ready for some fairy tales? Asked Sam, jumping in the conversation.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true!" assured Henry. "Every story in this book actually happened." Said he, trying to convince them.

"Of course it did" Said Emma with sarcasm.

"Use your superpower, see if I'm lying." said the kid.

Emma looked at Sam confused, not knowing what to say.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make true." Said Dean looking at him through the rear view mirror with both hands on the wheel.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone!" Henry looked at Emma a little disappointed.

" Why is that?" She Asked.

"Because you're in this book." Said the kid with confidence.

"Come again?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, looking at Henry pretty confused.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems." Said she, looking at the road through the window.

"Yep! And you're gonna fix 'em." Answered Henry convinced of what he was saying.

A while later they found themselves crossing a sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke' on it.

"Huh! It's real" thought Dean.

But he had doubts; you see, they are hunters, they've been to almost every single town in the country, and Storybrooke, other than having an odd name, it just wasn't on the map. Sam was also wondering the same thing, he had to Google it, but all he found was an article that some crazy guy had published a couple of years back. Something about a town that wasn't there the day he'd driven by with his dad, when they went camping when he was a kid. There were also pictures of his dead dad, that was supposedly kidnapped by the mayor of the town, but he never really knew what had happened to him. He tried getting help from the police, but they never found the town the kid was talking about.

Sam thought, it was odd, but didn't really put a lot of attention to it.

"Ok, kid. How about an address?" Said Dean, looking at Henry through the mirror.

"44 I'm-not-telling-you street." Mocked Henry.

"Stop the car, Dean!" Demanded Emma.

She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her so hard, that made the wires above them sparkle.

"Look, it's been a long night. And it's almost... 8:15?!" Said Emma, looking at a tower with a big clock on it.

Henry got out of the car and after him Sam and Dean.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life... Time is frozen here" said Henry, looking at Emma. (Who was very confused.)

" Or... it just needs to be fixed" Said Sam, smiling.

" The evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here." said Henry. " Hang on, an evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" Asked Emma, thinking that the kid had a great imagination.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Said Henry.

"Frozen in time. And stuck in Storybrooke, Maine-- that's what you're going with?" said Emma, now thinking that he was s little crazy.

"It's true!" He assured.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave? Asked Sam waiting for the kid's answer.

"They can't! If they try, bad things happen." Said Henry, looking at Sam.

"Henry!? What are you doing here?" Said an almost bald guy with a long black trench coat and an ugly scarf. He walked towards them, pulling a dog from its collar.

"Is everything all right?... Who is this?" Finished the funny-looking guy, staring at the strangers that were with Henry.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home" Said Sam making the guy not think any weird thing.

"She's my mom, Archie. And this is my dad" Said Henry, and pointed at them both.

" Oh, I see ... And this is?" Asked Archie, pointing at Dean.

"I'm not sure... Who are you now?" asked Henry looking up to Dean's face.

"I'm Dean, pal. I'm your uncle or whatever. I'm your dad's brother." Answered Dean a little nervous.

"Do you know where he lives?" Asked Emma, looking at Archie.

"Yeah, sure. Just right up of Mifflin street" answered Archie pointing at the road. The Mayor's house is the biggest one of the block."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Asked Emma surprised, looking down at Henry.

"Uh, maybe" said Henry, facing down. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Cause you missed our session." Said Archie.

"Oh well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip."

"Henry... What did I tell you about lying? Giving in to someone's dark side never accomplishes anything." Said Archie, kneeling to level Henry's height.

"OKAY! Well, we really should be getting him home." Said Dean killing the 'session' mood.

"Yeah, sure." Said Archie standing up. "Well, listen. Have a good night, and... you be good, Henry." He finished and walked away.

"So that's your shrink?" Asked Emma. "I'm not crazy." Assured Henry.

"Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." She said.

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a Fairy tale character?" Asked Dean.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Said Henry, walking to the other side of the car to open the door.

"Convenient! All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Asked Emma getting in the car.

"Jiminy Cricket" Answered Henry.

"Right, the lying thing" Said Sam sitting on his seat.

"I thought your nose grew a little bit." Said Dean already on his seat, making fun of him.

"Good one!" Said Emma, laughing.

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Assured Henry. "Of course you're not, 'cause that would be ridiculous!" Said Emma.

Dean started the car and drove towards Henry and the Mayor's house.


	3. I stole a stolen car!

Emma was walking by a backstreet looking to all sides around her making sure nobody saw what she was about to do. There weren't many things crossing through her mind, but the only thing she knew was that she had to have it.

She stood on the side of a black car and just like that she pulled out carefully and slowly her hidden tool (that was under her sleeve) and shove it down through the very small space that is where the car window goes. When it was the right time she just pulled it out quickly and just like that, thecar door was unlocked.

At that momentshe thought"every time!"She was happy and excited and with that rush in her chest thanks to the victory of the start of therobberyof that freaking awesome car. She got in the car quick putting her purse on the copilot seat with her right hand while with the left one was pulling the door closed.

With a big smile on her face she started looking through her purse to complete the next step."Bam!"Said Emma pulling out a screwdriver. Without a thought, she put it in the key hole and hit it on the tip with a rock (that she'd found on the street right when she decided to take that car) till it reached the bottom of the hole. She started the car excited and with a victorious face started driving without a destination.

Sam:

"Dad! I don't want to keep doing this. I should be at school living a normal life, I am sick of this, Dean, please tell him, help me."

Said Sam with tears in his eyes, begging. He never really knew how to start this conversation. He'd always wanted to sayit, buthe was never able to, until now.Hehad been waiting for this moment, the moment in which he would finally look into his Dad's eyes and actually be honest for once.

"Forget it, Sam. That son of a bitch thing that killed your mother is not gonna get away with it. And I need your help. I raised you to be a freaking superhero, and you're throwing all of that away. I don't want you going through the same."

Said John angry ass hell.

"She is dead, we can't do anything about it. I'm sorry, I know how it sounds, and I know you miss her, and I also know that I had to grow up without a mother because of that thing, but I let it go a long time ago. I also had to grow up without a father, because I remember you saying that you'd be here but you almost never were, you missed almost all of our birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgivings, our lives! You're lucky you had Bobby to take care of us once in a while. And trust me that leaving us in a motel every night while you're out hunting ghosts we've waited for you to have time for us. Picking us up to get us to another motel and then leaving us again, is not being a Dad."Said Sam tired of being the one reasoning because Dean always listened to everything that Dad told him to do or say.

Sam had never felt so relieved, he had just said everything he wanted to say for years, and he finally got it out of his chest. He saw the look on his Dad's face, he had this wide open disappointed eyes looking at him like he just didn't know what else to say.

"Shut up Sam! You have no idea what you're talking about. Hefuckingsaved us. All we can do is help."Said Dean trying to calm his little brother. Dean wanted to help him, but he knew that his Dad was right; they had to kill the thing that killed their mother, and he wasn't going to give up until it was done even if Sam didn't want to, they needed Sam to kill that demon.

By the time the yelling was over they all went to bed. John and Dean fell asleep, but Sam just couldn't, he had too much in his mind, all he wanted to do was live a normal life, like any normal person.

Without a thought he silently got up, trying to look around through the dark, he sneaked towards his bag; that was on the kitchen table with all of their things, he took it silently and carefully put it on trying not to make any noise that could havewokenthem up. He started snooping in his Dad's jacket looking for the car keys. -Bingo!- Thought Sam when he found the keys in one of the pockets. He took them, sneaked towards the door, carefully turned the door knob opening the door took a step out of the room closing the door.

With a sigh he opened the car door and got in. He sat with his heart pounding faster than ever, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. -Crap, if he finds me, he'll kill me!- said Sam to himself didn't reallycarefor what would happen of they ever found him.

He just drove, without knowing where he wasgoing, andhe didn't care, he just wanted to be alone. Already a state away from his Dad and brother, he parked the car for the night in a backstreet, and fell asleep on the back seat.

He opened his eyes scared as hell when he heard something outside, someone was trying to brake into the car, he heard the door opening and as a reflex the first thing he did was reach out for his gun, but he didn't have It (because he didn't think he'd need it). The person got in thecar, andhe saw that it was just a girl, he didn't see her face but saw her long blond hair tied in a pony tail. Sam wasn't scared anymore, he knew she was a big fool for not checking in the car before trying to steal it. The girl had already starteddriving, andhe hadn't moved a muscle. In between all of his thoughts he decided to scare her and have fun for a while.

"Impressive"Said Sam sitting up.

"Ah"screamed Emma scared.

"But really you could have just asked me for the keys."Said Sam laughing and with the keys in his hands showing them to the girl."

Emma couldn't believe what was happening and just kept looking at him with a nervous face."Just drive, it's fine."Finished Sam.

"I just stole your car, your life could be in danger."Said Emma looking at the road.

"Sam Winchester"Saidhe.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you my name."Assured Emma.

"No, I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress"Laughed Sam."Emma... Swan."Said sherolledher eyes."Good name."He exclaimed."So, do you just live in here or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen? She mocked.

"Heh! Just driving around. Why don't I tell you over breakfast? I'm starving!!."He answered."Excuse me?!"Said Emma surprised looking at Sam."Hey!eyeson the road."He yelled."I'm not having breakfast with you, you might be a pervert."Said Emma distrustful."I might be a pervert but you are definitely a car thief."He mocked."I said I was sorry"She explained."You didn't actually."Said he.

I police car behind them made Emma pull over."Damn it!"Cursed Emma."That's why I said -eyes on the road- ... Screwdriver!"Said Sam pulling out the screwdriver and putting in the key in the key hole and leaning on the driver seat."License and registration"Said the policeman."Terribly sorry officer, but this is actually my car."Said Sam interrupting Emma when she tried to speak."I'm- I'm trying to uh... teach my girlfriend how to drive stick."Sam finished."She's got a lot to learn."Said the officer."I know, but you know... women!"Laughed Sam."All right, I hear you. It's a warning... This time."Finished the officer starting to walk away.

Sam got out of the car and sat down beside Emma."What are you, some kind of misogynist?"Asked Emma surprised for what had just happened."You're welcome... Oh!Wegot lucky."Said Sam."We?Thisisn't your car either, is it? Said Emma with a weird smile."What?!"Said Sam laughing.

"I stole a stolen car?"Asked Emma."Uh... A diner. How about breakfast?"Said Sam excited pointing at the diner.


	4. A long road

**_A LONG ROAD._**

They were already in front of the big house that Archie was talking about. Sam, Dean and Emma were just sitting there staring at it, that white huge house they didn't expect to be seeing that day when they woke up in the morning.

"Are we going in, or what?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Said Emma with a nervous look.

They all got out of the car, Emma walked Henry to the house, while Sam and Dean waited by the car.

"Please don't take me back there!" Said Henry, walking towards the house behind Emma.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you!" Answered Emma, trying to seem responsible.

"I don't have parents... Just a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Said Emma, stopping and looking down at Henry.

"She is. She doesn't love me, she only pretends to." Said Henry.

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true." Said Emma, bending over leveling her face with Henry's.

"Henry!?" Yelled a woman from the front door of the big house."Oh Henry" she ran towards Henry not paying attention to the person he was with."Oh. Are you okay?" She hugged Henry full of relief. "Where have you been? What happened?" the woman stood up looking down at Henry.

"I found my real mom!" Yelled Henry and ran into the house.

The woman couldn't believe what she'd just heard from his son's voice. Her eyes were wide open from the big surprise, and a second later there were small tears coming out of them.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Asked the woman outraged.

"Hi." Said Emma with a nervous smile.

**_*Sam and Emma*_**

"Here's the thing, It is actually my dad's car. I might have stolen it, but I still grew up in it, so I don't think it counts." Said Sam, trying to explain.

They were in the diner having breakfast. Sam was having pancakes and bacon with a cup of coffee, and Emma was having waffles and hot cocoa with wiped cream and a little of cinnamon on top.

"It's still not yours, and I bet you didn't tell your dad that you were taking it or where you were going. You stole it just as much as I did." Said Emma, mocking him while putting a chunk of waffle in her mouth with the fork.

"All right, fine. I stole it, or whatever. But why did you steal it, anyway? Is stealing cars what you do for a living?" Said Sam, finishing his pancakes.

"No. I just stole it'cause I didn't have one." Emma took her mug to take a sip of thedeliciouscocoa.

"Not the answer I was expecting, but all right. Have you ever stolen anything else?"

Asked Sam curious. There was something about this girl that he found quite interesting, and he really needed to think about something else, his life was already a screw up, and the last thing he wanted was to go back to his family business.

"Well... that is something you don't say to a complete stranger."

"Come on, tell me. I'm not gonna arrest you or anything. There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard or seen before."

"Oh, of course. A boy with experience!" Said Emma, laughing. "Well, let's see. Food, clothes, money, cars. It's not that I want to do it, if need it I get it. I don't know any other way to do it, so... I survive." At that moment Emma started remembering all the stuff that she didn't let herself think about; her past.

For a second there, there were tears wanting to come out of her eyes while talking to Sam. Looking down at her almost empty mug, she quickly dried a tear away, and went back to the none-tears conversation.

"So, What about you, huh? What do you do? What's the deal with your Dad?" Said Emma taking the last sip of cocoa.

"Eh, not much." Said Sam, avoiding getting into his complicated story of a life, you know, ghosts and stuff, but overall; daddy issues.

"How about school?" Asked Emma, trying to keep the conversation going.

(You see... They both were actually born in the same year, so by this time they were both 17 years old.)

"It's been hard to keep up with. I move a lot, so it's a little weird, you?"

"I dropped out a two years ago."

"What? Why?"

"Just got tired of transferring schools every couple of months. I also kept moving around, so I took off and here I am." Said Emma with a weird proud smile.

"Took off from where?"

"Wow man, you do like questions, don't ya?"

"Oh come on. Just answer."

"Fine. -- Eh, you know, a f... foster home"

For a moment, Sam just sat there staring at her with pity. He didn't know what to say to her. He was completely regretting his questions, and he knew he had no right to, in some way, force her into telling him. There was a terrible feeling in his chest, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

While he was just in silent, he noticed that she wasn't really hurt by the thing she'd just told him. He could tell she was used to it, unless it wasn't actually true.

"Oh, I... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said Sam, finally finding words.

"Eh, don't worry about it. No biggie."

"Yes it is. Don't say that, or even think it. You didn't deserve that."

"Forget about it, let's just talk about something else."

She also thought that Sam was weird interesting. She saw the way he looked at her when he apologized, it was a heart-broken look, she could tell that he was alone too.


	5. Real dreams?

Emma had no idea how to behave in this situation, it was his son's mother, the woman whom she owed everything to, and she knew that she must have hated her for showing at her doorstep after ten years.

She tried smiling to her to make her see that she wasn't so bad and that she was sorry. The woman smiled back making Emma feel like she didn't mind, or at least that she was just a nice person.

\- I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's all right.- Said the cop that was behind Henry's mom. He went into the house trying to give them some awkward privacy.

\- How would you like the best apple cider you've ever tasted?- Said the woman with a big smile.

\- Got anything stronger?- Said Emma accepting the woman's request.

-Man, there's something off about this town. I had never even heard of it. I mean, we've been to every single city in this country, but Storybrooke was never named anywhere.- Said Sam looking at his phone with a confused look. - Except in this article, here, read it.- Said he passing his phone to Dean.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Said Sam to himself. With tears in his eyes he started remembering the day Emma had told him about her wanting to hive up her baby. He was never on board, but deep down he always knew that Emma was right. It was really hard for him, to have to see his kid been taken away while he was comforting Emma when she had just given birth to Henry.

\- You're right, man. It's very strange. Let's just keep an eye on everything and everyone. Cause this place looks very normal to have never been heard of. At home we'll contact this boy and see what he has to say about the article.- Said Dean giving Sam's phone back.

\- What do you think Dad would be saying about all this?- Asked Dean looking at Sam with a sad face. - He's the one who arranged the adoption, and I still don't get how the kid found you. Are you sure he never told you where he was?.

\- Nop, he told me he'd talked to some guy that was helping a friend to get a baby, and that it didn't matter where he was, that he was sure that she'd keep him safe. I believed him, I know he wasn't lying. He wouldn't have.

-So umm.. I'm Emma Swan.- Said Emma while walking inside the house following Henry's mom.

\- Regina. Mills.- Said Regina with a dry voice.

\- How did he find me?-

Regina stopped by a very elegant table that had two elegant candle holders on each side and another elegant weird bowl in the middle, and drinks close to the edge.

"Cool place" thought Emma looking around.

-No idea.- Said Regina while pouring the drinks. - When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.

-You were told right.- Said Emma

-And the father?

-There is one-

-Do I need to be worried about him?

-Umm he... he's um... right outside. Do you want to talk to him? But no, you shouldn't worry about him.- Said Emma pointing at the door.

-Now that's just great!- Regima said to herself. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Emma was totally getting on her nerves; she shows up ten years later without a warning, and now she expects to be part of HIS SON's LIFE?

Regina had this rage inside of her. All she wanted to do was get that woman out of her house, explode and never see those people again. But instead, she acted polite and civilized.

"There is just no way I'm gonna let this strangers take my son away from me. They're freaking insane if the even had the thought." Said Regina to herself.

\- Do I need to worry about any of you, miss Swan?- Said Regina handing over the drink to Emma.

-Absolutely not.-

While they were talking and drinking the cop said when going down the stairs:

\- Madame mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.-

-Thank you, Sheriff.- Said Regina with a smile.

The Sheriff headed directly to the exit, nodded in sing of 'goodbye' looking at the two women, turned around to open the door and closed it once he was out.

He noticed the two guys that where leaning on the black car again, but he didn't look at them, he was just looking at his feet while walking towards the street. "Hey!". He heard. As he looked up he saw that the tall guy was waving at him. He just kept walking and said "Can I help you?"

-Yeah!- Said Sam. -So, Is Henry all right?

-Yeah, ummm.. He's just upset. He's already in his room.- Said the Sheriff.

Sam didn't want to leave, although, he knew he had to. There were many things we wished he could do, but this was for Henry's well being.

The Sheriff said good night and took off, he could tell that those men didn't wanna leave Henry and they were still staring at the kid's window, sighing with sad looks. "It's gonna be fine, man." heard the Sheriff, but he was already walking away so he didn't really knew who'd said it.

\- I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life.- Said Regina while heading to her office. - I really don't know what's gotten into him.-

-Kid's having a rough time, it happens.- Said Emma following her.

-You have to understand, ever since I became mayor- Said Regina closing the door and heading to the fireplace - balancing things has been tricky.

Emma was sitting on the couch with the drink in her hand.

-You have a job, I assume?- Heard Emma while she was having a sip. She swallowed, and then leaned close the table to put the drink on it. - Uh, I keep busy, yeah.-

\- Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. - Said Regina while sitting on the couch that was on the other side of the coffee table, and also put her drink on it. She looked at Emma with a small challenging look but was still smiling.

She sat and said:- Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?- Said Regina with authority.

\- I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.-

\- What fairy tale thing?-

\- Oh, you know, his book, how he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it.-Said Emma with a little laugh. - Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.-

\- I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're thinking about.-

\- You know what? It's none of my business.- Said Emma with an understanding look.

\- He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.-

\- Of course.- Said Regina standing up and then headed towards the door.

Emma was walking to the car but stopped for a second, turned a little and looked up at Henry's window. Henry peeked for a second and when he saw her, he walked away.

She could tell he was very upset, but there wasn't anything she could do. She kept walking towards the guys and said:

\- I didn't think this would be so hard, he's heart broken. Uh, I don't like this. Let's just.. let's just go. I'm driving.- She extended her hand at Dean's direction in a "give me the keys" sign. He got the keys out of his jacket pocket and gave them to her. She went around the car to opened the driver door, she got in the car with a sigh, waited a couple of seconds for Sam and Dean to sit, and then started the car.

\- Emma, what did she say? Emma! Emma? Are you okay? Emma!? Hey... - Emma finally heard the last time he called her name.

\- What?-

\- What did she tell you? Are you sure you're okay?- Asked Sam worried.

\- Nothing. She asked if she needed to worry about us, and if I had a job. We didn't talk much. Look, I love you guys, but I really don't want to talk about this.

\- So, what do we do with this?- Said Dean from the back seat, with Henry's book in his hands.

Sam looked back and threw a little smile.

-What do we do with what?- Asked Emma looking back. - Sneaky bastard!- Said Emma with a laugh.

They were already in the highway out of town, Emma was still looking back at Henry's book . - Emma! Watch out!- She heard.

She quickly turned the wheel to avoid a white wolf that was standing in the middle of the road. For a second she lost control of the car and the rain made the car slide enough to crash against the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

They lost consciousness right away, but Dean woke up a couple of minutes later. He got out of the car with a big headache, then realized what had happened.

\- Sam? Sammy? Emma? Are you okay? guys, hey!- Said he opening Sam's door. He touched his neck looking for pulse. -Hhhhh- Sighed Dean with relief.

He heard a car getting closer so he turned around and waved his arms showing that he needed help.

The car stopped right in fron of him, Dean saw that it was a police car, and in it was the Sheriff they'd met a while earlier.

\- Oh my god, are you ok?- Said the Sheriff getting out of the car.

\- Yeah, I think so. It wasn't that bad.-

\- She was drinking when I left the house, I'm gonna have to take her to the station. Can you help me put her in my car?- Said the sheriff walking to Emma's door.

\- Is that really necessary? I can just drive and put her in the back.-

\- If you don't want any trouble, better come with me. You'll be out in no time. Now, come on, help me pick the girl up and I'll take the guy.-

\- Son of a bitch!- Said Dean in a low voice.

Dean picked Emma up and carried her to the Sheriff's car. He put her in the back seat.

-You know what? I need help.- Said the Sheriff trying to get Sam out of the car.

-Sure.-

Dean was holding Sam on his left while the sheriff took his right arm, they took him to the car and put him right next to Emma.

-Now you.- Said the sheriff making Dean know that he was next. - I'll call someone to get the car. Just give me the keys.

\- Give you the what, now? Are you crazy? I don't know you. I'm not giving you my car keys.-

\- There are many ways to start a car. The easiest one is giving me the keys. The car will be fine. I promise.-

\- Fine.- Said Dean with doubt.

Dean gave him the keys and got in the car. The Sheriff started the car and headed to the police station.

\- Hey, Sheriff. Are there many wolfs around here?

\- None that I've seen. Why do you ask?-

\- I just thought I saw one. But umm ... Nevermind.

When they got to the police station they got out of the car and helped the others out. The Sheriff put Emma in a cell bed (as she was still asleep) and put Sam and Dean in the other cell that was right next to Emma's.

\- Night.- Said the guy that was now sharing cell with Sam and Dean.

Sam had already woken up, he was a little dizzy, so he wasn't really paying any attention to what was happening.

\- Night- Said Dean -Whatcha here for?- .

\- Ehh, not a big sharer.

\- Got it.-

Dean sat down on the floor after putting Sam on the bed.

The night passed quite slow. Dean was desperate, he was still worried for everything that had happened the last couple of days. He couldn't sleep. He walked the only five small steps he could back and forth for hours until finally he sat on the floor and had a 30 minutes sleep. Sam fell asleep just as he sat down. They both woke up when hearing people making conversation.

\- Whatcha looking at, sister?- Said the guy that was sharing cell with Sam and Dean; looking at Emma.

\- Hey, Leroy. Manners. We have gests.- Said an old man from the other side of the bars.

\- So you'r e, uh, Henry's mother?- Said the old man. -How lovely for him to have you back in his life.-

Emma got up with difficulty; her head was hurting and she was feeling a little dizzy.

\- Actually, we were jus dropping him off.- Said Emma rubbing her head and loosing her balance.

\- Don't blame ya. They're all brats. Who needs 'em.- Said Sam and Dean's cellmate, whose name was apparently Leroy.

\- Hey that's not nice, man. - Said Sam while standing up.

\- Well I'd give anything for one.- Said the old man. -My wife and I-- we tried for many years, but, uh... It was no meant to be.- He finished with a sad look.

\- Well, cry me a river!- Said Leroy with sarcasm.

\- I'm gonna have to punch you real hard, you know?- Said Dean.

\- Leroy. I'm gonna let you out.- Said the Sheriff walking towards the cell door with the keys in his hands. - You need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble.-

Leroy did as the sheriff said, he gave him a weird fake smile and walked out of the cell after the sheriff opened the door.

\- Seriously?- Said Emma smiling with her head between two bars and supporting her arms on a horizontal bar.

\- Regina's drinks are a little bit stronger than we thought.- Said the sheriff looking at Emma.

\- I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road.-

\- So, it was a wolf.- Said Sam and Dean to eachother.

\- A wolf. Right.- Said the sheriff not believing a word she was saying.

Emma and the guys looked at eachother with strange looks, knowing exactly what they had seen.

\- Graham. Henry's run away again we have to- Said Regina walking into the station. She suddenly stopped when being surprised by seeing Emma and the two men she was with. - What is she doing here? Do you know where he is? Henry's biological father, do you know where he is?- Regina walked and took a good look at the brothers and finally stood right in front of Emma.

\- Lady, we haven't seen him since we dropped him off at your house, and we have a pretty good alibi.- Said Sam also putting his head between two bars.

\- What he said.- Said Dean standing the same way.

\- Yeah, well he wasn't in his room this morning.-

\- Did you try his friends?- Asked Emma.

\- He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner.-

\- Every kid has friends.- Said Sam.

\- Did you check his computer?- Said Emma.

\- If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them.- Said Sam helping.

**\- **And you know this, how?-

\- Finding people is kind of what we do. Here's an idea. How about, you guys let us out, and we'll help you find him.

They all headed to the mayor's house and went to Henry's room. Emma sat in front of his computer and Sam stood beside her in case she needed any help.

After finding the clues they needed they all headed to Henry's school, where apparently Mery Margaret; Henry's teacher was; as they had found out that Henry had used her credit card to find them.

\- Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?- Said a noble young woman with short black hair, who apparently was Henry's teacher; Mary Margaret Blanchard.

-Where is my son?- Said Regina after coming in the classroom through a crowd of small human beings that were heading out.

\- Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you.-

\- Do you think that I'd be here if he was?- Said Regina sharply leaning her arm on a kid's desk. - Did you give him your credit card so he can find them?- She nodded her head in Emma and the guys' direction (who were by the door) so the teacher would take the hint.

\- I'm sorry. Who are you?- Said Mary Margaret confused.

\- We're his... we're his ...- Said Emma and Sam with nervous voices.

\- The people who gave him up for adoption.-

Mary Margaret made an understanding face while looking at Emma. She threw a sigh, took off her purse and looked inside for her wallet.

\- You don't know anything about this, do you?- Said Dean.

\- No, unfortunately not.- Said the teacher. With her wallet open on her hands realizing that her credit card was missing.

\- Clever boy. I should never have given him that book. - She mumbled.

\- What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about!? - Yelled Regina.

\- Just some old stories a gave him. As you well know, Henry's a special boy. So smart, so creative... and as you might be aware... lonely. He needed it.-

By the door were Sam, Dean and Emma. They could not stop looking at each other when they saw how Regina really was, and how rude she was being to that nice inocente woman.

\- What he needs is a dose of reality.This is a waste of time. - Said Regina and then she turned around, took a step and without thinking made her hand drop some books that were on a desk. She kept walking without caring and said 'Have a nice trip back to Boston'.

\- I'm sorry to bother you. - Said Emma helping the teacher pick up the books from the floor.

\- No it's... it's okay.- Said Mary Margaret taking a good look at the woman and the two men that were helping her with the books. - I fear this is partially my fault.-

\- How's a book supposed to help? Asked Sam shyly while giving her some of the books.

\- What do you think stories are for? - Asked Mary standing up.

They nodded with a "no idea" look.

\- These stories. The classics. There's a reason we all know them. - Said Mary Margaret putting the books in another desk.

\- They are a way to help us deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life.-

\- Yeah. She's kind of a hard-ass.- Said Dean while heading out of the classroom with the others.

\- No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question that all inevitably face "Why would anyone give me away". -

They stopped walking like a snap. They all looked at eachother without knowing how to react to such a comment.

\- I'm so sorry!- Said Mary Margaret realizing what she'd just said. - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you.-

\- It's okay.- Said Emma sadly.

\- Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have... Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. -

\- You know where he is, don't you?- Asked Sam softly.

\- You might wanna check his castle.-

\- Will do.- Said Dean.

\- But umm... wait. Can I ask your names?- Said Mary Margaret shyly.

\- I'm Emma, this is Sam and his brother Dean. It was really nice to meet you. Thank you for understanding and we're very sorry for causing all of this.- Said Emma.

Mary Margaret was confused. How the hell did Henry know their names?. He had already told her about some dreams about the same three people over and over, and that Emma, Sam and Dean were their names. He even had told her what happened in those dreams; how they killed monsters and had an angel friend and stuff... Was it a coincidence? or Henry knew their names before he made up these stories?


	6. Welcome

As she thought it odd, Mary Margaret let go of Henry's imagination. She told them how to get to; as she'd said : 'Henry's castle', and said goodbye.

\- You left this in my car.- Said Dean giving the book to Henry, leaning on one of the rafters of the wood castle. Emma sat beside Henry and Sam stood in front him.

-Still hasn't moved, huh?- Said Emma making conversation.

\- I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. And that the final battle would begin.-

\- I'm not fighting any battles, kid.-

-Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings.-

\- Can you cut it out with the book crap?-

\- You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell.- Said Henry giving a look to the three of them.

\- You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's ok. I know why you guys gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.-

Sam, Emma, sighed looking at each other.

\- How do you know that?- Asked Sam.

\- Because I know you're good people, I've seen it.-

\- What do you mean with 'you've seen it'? You just met us.- Said Emma.

\- I've had dreams about all of you. I've seen you save the world more than once. With that angel friend of yours, and the old guy, Bobby, I think that's his name.-

\- Wait what? What are you saying? Because I don't understand. We have no idea what you're talking about.- Said Dean confused and surprised after hearing the kid describing their life.

\- The only way that I can make you believe me is doing this.- Said Henry and then put his mouth to Dean's ear, as ifnye was to tell him a secret. - I know what you did to Sam's friend.- He whispered to Dean's ear.

Dean pulled away in shock, he opened his eyes looking at the kid not wanting to believe what he was saying.

Dean's mind was completely blown, how would a ten year old know about this? How would ANYONE know this if only Dean knew, and of course the Kitsune's kid; because he watched Dean killing his mother. But there was nobody else who knew about it.

Dean had been struggling for having to hide such a thing from his brother. He had betrayed him, and he didn't want Sam to know what he'd done. This big fear came into him.

What if he was planning on telling Sam, what would he do then?

\- Give me a minute.- Said Dean and walked away to think about what the kid had just said to him.

\- What? What is it?- Said Sam confused looking at Dean walk away.

\- Nothing.- Said Henry. -Uh... Oh, I know. Here's more proof: In that last case you had, there were two witches, a man and a woman, or whatever they were, they were killing people to get back at the other, right? That's all I know about this last one.-

They were both shocked. They couldn't just lie, they had seen how he'd gotten to Dean somehow, and how surprised he was. All they did was look at eachother and tried not to snap. They were very scared, they were trying to figure out what Henry was, because what if he'd done bad things? what if he was supernatural? would their job apply in this situation? It was their kid. What were they supposed to do, or think?

\- Have you been reading those 'Supernatural' books?- Asked Emma

\- The what? No idea what that is. This is the only book that I've been reading. Besides comic books, of course.- Answered Henry.

\- Hey, Sammy. Hear that? Ask him of those dreams feel real?- Said Lucifer making fun of Sam. (As you remember he was having hallucinations about Lucifer, but he'd been gone for a couple of days until now)

Lucifer startled Sam when he spoke to him, he didn't expect to see him. Sam was looking at him with hatred when he heard Emma's voice saying: 'What are you looking at? You scared me with that jump. Are you okay?'

\- Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. So Henry, how do those dreams feel like?-

\- Oh my Dad! he's actually following my advice! that's new- Mocked Lucifer.

Sam rolled his eyes annoyed.

\- What do you mean?- Asked Henry.

\- Well, um... You know, like umm... real?-

\- Very. And it was happening so often that I wanted to know if you had something to do with the dreams, so I looked you up. I found out about Emma's parents, and how you've been arrested and that you're "dead". - Said Henry making quotation marks with his fingers.

\- Do they umm-- feel like visions?- Asked Sam.

\- I'm not sure, but they do feel real, it's almost like I can feel what you feel. I don't know how to describe the feeling.- Said Henry trying to explain.

Dean was walking towards them, he'd had the time he needed to take it in. He had called Bobby to ask him about Henry and if he was some kind of a monster, but Bobby didn't know, there were many things that he could be, but there was no way to be sure.

\- Hey! Are you ok?- Asked Emma smiling.

\- Yeah, I'm-- I'm alright.- Said Dean looking at Henry.

\- When I found out that ya had a Kid, I was like, what!? Come on, Sammy, make him tell you more!.- Lucifer mocked again.

Sam was a little stressed already to have to deal with Lucifer at that moment, so as he had to before; to get rid of him, he squeezed his hand (The one he'd cut a couple of days before) making it bleed one more time, and when he squeezed it hard enough, Lucifer went away.

Henry knew that there was no way that they wouldn't believe him, he was sure that they were on his side now and they would help him to brake the curse.

\- Come, on. If you believe me about the dreams, then you believe me about my book, right?-

\- Why don't you tell us about it a little more, and we'll figure out how to save your friends, okay?- Said Sam; he of course, didn't believe any of that. He just thought that the dreams made him think that he is right about everything he thinks is real, and that he likes that book so much, that he wanted it to be real. So he'd decided to go with it as a way to be able to connect with Henry.

\- What?!- Said Emma. She couldn't believe in the position that Sam was putting her in.

\- Wow, man. You are bleeding again. We gotta take care of that bandage. - Said Dean when he saw Sam's hand, and used it make an excuse to leave. - We--we better take you home, Henry. Your mother's gotta be worried sick about you.-

\- No, wait. Emma, you have to help me. You're the savior, you have to stay here, please.-

\- Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book, and I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. And that's not with me, us.- She looked at Sam and then back at Henry, he was starting to cry. -You've seen it, that's our lifes. Yes, we save people, but it sucks, that's what we got you out of. And you better stay that way.- Though it hurt like hell to hurt Henry like that, she had to say it, erase every hope that he had about her.

-So, it's true? I can't believe it. I thought it was just a coincidence or something.- Said Henry with tears and a smile on his face.

\- It is, and you better stay out of it.- Said Dean looking at Henry.

\- Come on, let's go.- Said Emma jumping on the floor to stand up.

\- Please don't take me back there. Said Henry looking at Sam, who also started following Emma. -Just stay with me one week. That's all I ask. One week and you'll see I'm not crazy.- They all stopped to look down at Henry.

\- We have to get you back to your mom.- Said Emma.

\- You don't know what life is with her. My life sucks.-

\- Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back.- Emma had never been so open, not even to Sam. She said all of that, so that Henry would know that not only the monsters were the only part of her that she was running from.

Sam bent over to have Henry's face in front of him. - Your mom is trying her best. I know its hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you.-

\- Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway, that's just were you came through.-

\- What?- Said Emma a little confused.

\- The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.-

Emma smiled and decided to go with it this one time. - Sure they were. Come on, Henry.- They all started walking towards the car.

When Regina opened the door Henry ran inside without even looking at her. This time Sam and Dean went with Emma to drop him off at the door.

\- Thank you.- Said Regina looking at them.

\- No problem.- Said Sam

\- He seemed to have taken quite a shine to you.-

They laughed for a second.

\- You know what's kinda crazy? Yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew up the candle on this cupcake they bought me - She pointed at Sam and Dean. - I actually made a wish. That something different would happen aside from my daily life. And then Henry showed up.- She smiled.

\- I hope there's no misunderstanding here.- Said Regina.

\- I'm sorry?- Said Emma.

-Don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life. Ms. Swan, Sr, You made a decision ten years ago, and in the last decade, while you've been... Well who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son.-

-We were not...- Said Sam trying to apologize.

-No!- Regina stopped him. - You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything, any of you do. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. - Regina got close to Sam and Emma till they were face to face. - You know what a closed adoption is?... Is what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you people get in your car, and you leave this town, because if you don't, I will distroy you, if it is the last thing I do. Good bye Ms. Swan. Sr.-

Sam and Emma had a pissed and annoyed face on. For a second they wanted her to explode. As they saw her walk away with their wrinkled eyebrows, they heard Dean say to that terrible woman: - Do you love him?-

\- Excuse me?!- Said Regina turning around .

\- Henry, do you love him? - He repeated.

\- And who the hell are you?-

\- Doesn't matter. Answer the question.-

\- Of course I love him.- She gave a few steps and slammed the door behind her.

\- Yeah... Well, we ain't leaving, are we?- Said Dean with a grin.

Regina was just giving them a challenge, and for Emma there was nothing more interesting than a challenge.

He headed to the car and the others followed.

Already sitting in front of the wheel with Emma by his side and Sam behind them, Dean said: - Motel?-

\- Motel!- Said Sam and Emma at the exact same time.

After having to ask around for a motel, they ended up at a place called Granny's. They went in, it was a nice and warm lobby, a little old but nice. It was very clean except for the desk were they kept a book and a pen and a big number of small bells.

-You're out all night, and now you're going out again!- Yelled a lady's voice coming down stairs.

\- I should've moved to Boston!- A younger voice answered.

\- I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard. - Said the lady.

\- Excuse me? - Said Emma. The Lady turned around a little surprised.

-We'd like a room.- Said Dean.

\- Really?- Said the lady not believing. Sam, Dean, and Emma nodded there heads in "yes" sign.

\- Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, - Said the lady exited walking towards a small room behind the dusty desk. She leaned and picked up a book.- but as rent is due, I'll waive it.- She said coming back to the desk and put the book on it making all the dust fly.

\- Square it's fine.- Said Sam standing in front of the lady while Dean was already making eye contact with girl that the lady was fighting with.

\- Now... What's the name?- Said the lady opening the book and putting the tip of her pen in the little ink bottle.

\- Swan. Emma Swan, and Sam Winchester.-

\- Emma! What a lovely name.- Said this middle age man that appeared behind them.

-Thanks.- Said Emma with a smile.

-And, Winchester? Huh... I met a Winchester once.-

\- Not that common.- Said Dean, walking towards him and then stood in front of him.

The lady opened the drawer that was by her left hand and took a roll of money. She extended her arm in the man's direction and said: ' It's all here'.

\- Yes, yes. Of course. Yes, dear. Thank you.- Said the man receiving the money. - You enjoy your stay... Emma. Gentlemen.- He bowed a little in sign of good bye, opened the door and left.

-Who's that?- Asked Dean.

-Mr. Gold. He owns this place.- Said the young woman watching him walk away.

\- The inn?- Asked Emma.

\- No. The town.- Said the lady. - ...So, how long will you all be with us?-

-A week. Just a week.- Said Sam.

\- Great!- The lady reached out for the key and handed it over to Emma. -Welcome to Storybrooke.-


	7. Shitty Day

Henry woke up startled by the dream he was having, it was about Sam and Dean; they were in a bank and started scaring people with guns, then they forced them to get into a small room and then out of nowhere started killing them all, and that's when he woke up.

He of course got up and ran to tell them, because it was obvious that it wasn't them. Henry was sure that they were not killers, "They are good people" said Henry to himself. Henry knew that Emma was in town because the clock had started moving, (for him it was pretty obvious) and the only place in town were people stayed at was Granny's, so he stopped by to ask Granny in which room they had spent the night.

He quickly knocked saying: - Sam, Dean! Something's wrong. Open the door.-

\- Hey, bud. What's wrong?- Said Sam when he opened the door.

\- Henry, what are you doing here?- Said Dean a little annoyed for being woken up.

-I dreamt about you that last night. You umm... Were killing people. You forced them all into a room and shot them all. I don't know what that was, but it was like every other dream; real. I could feel it.

\- Hi Bobby. What's wrong?- Said Dean when he answered the phone hearing Bobby's voice panicking.

\- You better get your asses down here. Where the hell are you?- Said Bobby.

\- Why, what's wrong?- Said Dean sitting up.- We are in Maine.-

\- You are in the freaking news. Or at least your freaking evil twins.-

\- What? What happened?-

\- You... Them-- killed a bunch of people in a bank. Wait... Did you say Maine?-- whatcha doing there, a case?-

\- Son of a bitch.- Dean groweled. - Henry, where did you see us? I mean in what place were we at?- He turned to Henry.

\- It seemed like a bank.-

\- Crap!- Dean smashed out of bed in a heartbeat. - We need to go-- Henry's right, it just happened, like a half hour ago. We're in the news.-

\- What?- Screamed Emma panicking, also getting out of bed.

Sam didn't say a word, he just started getting dressed, went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. (So did Dean).

\- So, I was right?- Said Henry sadly.

\- I guess, but why are you like that?- asked Emma impressed of how fast the guys were ready to go.

\- Because I'm too late.- He cried.

\- What? You were a big help, trust me. -She patted his head. -You know what guys? I'm gonna stay, is that okay?-

\- Fine by me.- Said Dean.- Hey, bud. You know that was not us, right? We are not like that.-

\- Yeah, please. Trust us, ok?- Said Sam putting on his jacket.

\- Yeah, I know. Somehow I feel like I know you.- Said Henry sadly.

\- Hey... Don't be sad. You were a big help. Thank you for coming to tell us.- Said Sam leveling his face to Henry's. - Bye. We'll be back, I promise.- He put his hand on Henry's shoulder as a 'thank you'.

-Thank you, Henry. But we need to go.- Said Dean. - We'll be back in a couple of days. I promise.-

\- Alright. Let's go. Bye champ, see you soon.- Said San giving Henry a small hug.

\- Yeah, bye Henry. Take care of her, ok?- Said Dean patting Henry's shoulder.

\- Sure.- Henry smiled. - Be careful, ok?-

\- Always.- Said Dean with a grin and closed the door, leaving Emma alone with Henry for the first time.

\- Shouldn't you be in school, kid?-

\- What? After this I won't be going till they come back.-

\- Why? They're always fine... Don't worry about them, okay?- Said Emma trying to comfort Henry.

\- I've seen them die... more than once. And it was not pretty. I'll be worried all day.-

Emma thought of what to say for a couple of seconds, he was right, and she didn't know how to cheer him up. She'd never had to deal with a kid.

She finally said;

\- You know what? I'll keep you posted, alright?I have my phone with me all the time, so if something happens I'll know, and as soon as I do, I'll come find you, okay? Now go.- Said Emma pushing him gently to the door.

-Fine.- Jerked Henry.

\- It's gonna be fine, I know it.- Said Emma patting his head and messing up his hair.

Emma opened the door and watched him walk away - Have a good day at school!-

\- Yeah, yeah...- Said Henry with sarcasm.

\- What in the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you had things to take care of.- Said Emma getting in Dean's car that had just pulled over in front of her.

\- We couldn't make it past Boston. Our face is everywhere. And... Well, we ran into a demon-- so, that means; it's in the trunk.- Answered Dean looking at Emma from his seat.

\- Man! Really? That sucks.-

\- Was following us. We caught it but didn't wanna talk... Oh, by the way...we might actually be more screwed than we thought. Crowley made a deal with Leviathan Boss. That's why it was following us, we are the job.- Answered Sam.

\- Shit!-

\- One more thing. We are somehow safe here. It said that we were literally off the radar, that's why the leviathans killed all those people; to get our attention. They looked for us for two days, but didn't find anything, demons and leviathans all over the country were looking for us.-

\- Really? Huh. That's pretty weird. Guess there are no demons here.- She laughed.

\- Bobby said he'd tried using a GPS to know where we were, cause neither of us answered his calls, but couldn't find us.-- That's kinda weird, isn't it? Today I told him the town's name, so he knew where you were, but still nothing. It's just not in the map... -

\- Yeah, we really need to look into that.- Added Dean.

\- Yeah, I guess. - Said Emma. -

\- What about you? what did you do?- Asked Sam, turning to Emma.

-Guys you will not believe the day I had. I haven't had a day like this one since... Huh, could not complete that sentence.- Said Emma

\- Get to the point.- Mocked Dean.

\- Alright... After you left, Madam Mayor came over to threaten me with a basket full of apples. Then I went to have breakfast, oh... And now everybody knows about me, since I was on the news paper.

For a second there I thought the sheriff was flirting with me cause Henry ordered me a cocoa with cinnamon on top, and I thought it'd been him. Then I walked Henry to school and he told me all about "Operation Cobra".-

\- The what?- Sam Interrupted.

\- The curse. His book. You know... Was insane, though-- So, well uhh... then I got arrested because I borrowed Henry's file from his shrink. Then Henry's teacher bailed me out; of course I knew the mayor had everything to do with that so I cut off a branch of her precious apple tree.- She took a deep breath thinking what to say next. - Oh! A while later she called to ask me to meet her at her office which was a trap so Henry would hear me, which he did. And...-

\- What did you say?- Interrupted Sam.

\- That his idea of the book was crazy, so... He got mad cause I called him crazy. - She said sadly.

\- I gave Ms Blanchard her money back and had cocoa with her.--Then I had to go big and apologize to Henry. So... ended up burning the most dangerous pages of the book to show him that I believed him. Then I went to Granny's with him. Then he went home, and here I am, walking around town because Granny kicked me out.-

\- What!? Why?- Asked Sam.

\- Because I'm a criminal. That's what the Mayor said. So... She told her to kick me out.-

\- Man! You had a shitty day. - Said Dean.

Sam chuckled.

\- She really does hate you, huh?- mocked Sam.

\- Pretty much.-

\- Hey, bud. How you doing?- Said Henry's friend.

\- Hey, Luc. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sam and Dean. They might be in trouble, so please let me sleep so I can see if they're fine.

\- Wait-- but... did you tell him? About the dreams?-

\- I did. They believed me.-

\- What about the book?-

\- Emma's with us. She had an awesome plan today, she surprised me.-

\- I'm glad. Are you gonna tell them about me?-

\- Hmmm... I don't think so. I'm not sure they'll understand. I know you've changed but they do not like you.-

\- Yeah. I understand.- Luc chuckled.

\- I'm going to bed. You better go.-- Night Luc.-

\- You know I hate it when you call me that.-

\- Fine. Lucifer. Whatever. Good night.- Said Henry getting under the covers.

\- Night, Henry.- He chuckled.

\- I already told you everything. I swear. He's looking for you. He just wants to get rid of you. He doesn't want you to get in his way.- Said the demon trying to break free.

\- What's his plan?- Said Dean pouring more holy water on it's face.

\- Shit!- It cried. -They want to become the new dominant species on the planet. They are killing every other criture so they're the only ones eating humans.-

\- WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!- Yelled the Sheriff when he was running towards them with a light in his hand pointing at them.

\- Wait! I can explain. It's not what it looks like.- Said Emma trying to stop him from helping the demon loose.

\- What do you mean? Let him go!! What was that you were throwing at him?- He took the bottle from Dean's hand.

\- Err...- Said Dean a little nervous.

\- Water? You guys are crazy! Regina was right about all of you.- Said the sheriff after smelling and having a small sip of what was in the bottle, and then tried to cut him loose.

\- No, wait. Just watch this. He's not human.- Dean took the bottle again. He poured a little more of holy water on the demon's leg and as usual its skin started burning and fuming.

The sheriff took some short steps back until a tree made him stop. He wasn't sure what he'd just seen. It was water, wasn't it?

\- Why don't you just kill him, huh?- Said Lucifer to Sam's ear. Sam was startled, but he managed to keep it under control. He had been seeing him more often than before, and he hadn't had much sleep. So when he heard him, he was already used to his voice bothering him, but still never answered. - You could just snap his neck. It's really easy. You just twist and BAM! Dead. No one saw anything. -

\- Don't panic, please. I'll tell you anything you want to know.- Begged Emma.

\- What is he -- it.- Said he taking out his gun and pointing it at the human-like thing that was tied up on a small stump of a tree.

\- He-- it... Is a demon.- Said Sam calmly trying to get him to put down the gun.

\- Ouch!! - Said the demon after being shot on its chest by Graham. Every one just looked at him waiting for him to realize that it wasn't going to die that easily.

\- Why do you-- what are you-- why didn't it-- Shit!- Graham gasped.

\- Sit down, okay? - suggested Emma. - Look, this is what we do, all right? We get rid of his kind.-

\- WAIT! There are more?- He snapped - Oh, shit! Are there more here in town? -

\- For some reason... No. There aren't any.- Said Dean.

\- What? Why? What do you mean "for some reason"?- Asked Graham pointing his light at Dean's face.

-WOW! - Dean looked away after loosing his sight for a couple of seconds. - We can get into that later, all right?- He blinked as hard as he could trying to see again.

\- Look, he's got information we nee...- She completely froze there when she noticed a white wolf standing behind Graham.

They all followed her look and actually saw the white wolf. The only one who was frightened by it was Graham; because he'd never seen it before, even though he thought it looked familiar. Graham jumped as soon as he saw it. The wolf didn't even blink, it just kept staring at Graham in a weird cute way. As they all kept watching it, as still as they were, they noticed it's red-blood eye. After a second it turned around and walked away without looking back.

\- That was the wolf from the road. I'm sure of it.- Said Emma convinced.

\- I think you might be right.- Said Sam.

\- Hey... What are we gonna do about this dude?- Said Dean remembering that they had him.

\- The station is empty tonight. I guess you can leave him there until you figure out what to do with him.- Suggested Graham.

It was a little weird for them to see how fast he'd taken it in. Graham was trying to understand, but he was actually giving that option so they would tell him what they were up to, and what was the information he had to get himself tied up and holy watered. They all agreed to take him to the station, and after they got there and had locked him in, and had drawn a devil's trap on the floor, and put salt on the exits, they said goodbye as if it was normal to have seen three people torture a demon for information.

Graham just went home. Emma, Dean and Sam spent the night in the car.

\- Hey! Henry! Wake up. Henry!- Said Lucifer patting Henry on the shoulder trying to wake him up.

\- Yeah-- I'm... I'm awake. Stop it already, I'm up, okay?-

\- Yeah... Fine. I've just got news for ya. There's someone new in town.-

\- What! Really? Where?- Said Henry exited.

\- He's at the station. He's locked up.-

\- Why?-

\- Because he's one of mine. Well... He doesn't really believe in me, but he's still a demon.-

\- Wow... Really. I've never seen one. Except in the dreams I've told you about.-

\- Why don't we go say hi?-

\- Hey... I've seen him before, he looks familiar.- Mentioned Henry to Luc when they came into the police station and saw the man in the cell. - Carl? Is that you?-

\- Henry? ... Hi-- uhhh... what are you doing here?- He said nervous.

\- Wait! you two know eachother?- Snapped Graham when he came out of his office.


	8. Empty Darkness

**_Hey guys... I don't know why, but I really liked this one. Hope you like it as well._**

**EMPTY DARKNESS.**

\- Who are you? - Said, Henry. - Wait, I have seen you before. You...- He gasped with fear.

\- Wow wow wow... - Said the man. - I know you don't trust me, but I have to tell you something really important. -

\- I have nothing to say to you... HELP!!!- Henry screamed with all the strength and air he had.

\- Hey. It's okay. - Said the man trying to calm him down. - You do know you are dreaming, right? I just have to tell you something important.- He finished and Henry finally stopped screaming.

\- I have nothing to say to you. YOU'RE A MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME.- Said Henry pushing the man away and went off running into the empty blackness, trying to find a way out.

\- Alright. I just wanted to say that... uh... I'm sorry for everything that I did to your family.- Said the man stopping in front of Henry.

\- How did you? - Said Henry freaked out for seeing the man appearing in front of him from out of nowhere. - What family? - Asked Henry gasping for air.

\- You know... Dean, Sam..-

\- The guys from my dreams?... But who said that they are my family? You are crazy. I'm adopted. And my mom doesn't have any family. You have no idea how stupid that sounds.- Said Henry with a small smile.

\- They are your birth family. Emma... Well-- she's your mother.-

\- Who's Emma? And those are just dreams, they are not real. Just like you. Now quit lying.-

\- I'm not lying Henry. They're in danger. You HAVE to warn them.-

\- I don't believe you. Just... Go away, okay?- Henry started walking around again hoping that the man would stop appearing from nowhere.

At that moment Henry closed his eyes and when he opened them, there they were. Sam, Dean, and Swan singing the happy birthday song, but it wasn't any of their birthdays. They were toasting, wishing that 'baby' was fine and happy. But... Who was 'baby'? he wondered. He'd never really pay any attention to that. He only thought it was some inside joke. They clinked their plastic cups in the air and said: 'TO BABY!' all at the same time.

The next morning Henry woke up thinking about that man, and that 'Baby' they were talking about.

His day totally sucked, he didn't stop thinking about his last dream for a second. Plus, he was sad, he was always sad; he didn't have anyone, except for his teacher, she'd always been good to him.

At the end of the day, he had a book in his hands. This big rectangular brownish book that contained many stories; fairy tales, but these were different, they had details that he'd never heard, or even read before. When he said goodbye to Ms. Blanchard he had the weirdest feeling ever; he saw her face and he was sure that she was that Snow White from the book she gave him, and as he read he was sure even more every time he talked to her.

\- Look. I know you don't like me, but I'm trying here, okay? I want to do the right thing. I want you to find your family. I want you to be happy.- Said the man from the last dream he had.

\- Why would you want that? You don't even know me. And you... you are a monster, you're not even real.- Answered Henry with a surprised look.

\- I do, Henry. You have some kind of weird connection with them. And yes, I know I haven't been good in the past, but please, I'm trying to help you.-

\- Yeah, right. Because they're my family, right? And what? You've changed all the sudden? - Said Henry with sarcasm.

\- I was kinda hoping you would help me with that, I wanna be better, do better, and well... you're one of the kindest kids I've seen, so... would you help me?- Said Lucifer making a sad regretful face.

\- Give me one good reason!- He argued.

\- You need me, too. You are 'Baby'. And that dream you had was from a couple of years ago on your birthday. I wanted you to see that moment. That toast was for you. They call you 'Baby' because they never chose a name for ya.-

\- You are insane!- Henry stormed. - I don't believe any word you're saying. That is just crazy. You are not any realer than they are. THOSE ARE JUST DREAMS! THEYRE NOT REAL, YOU ARE NOT REAL!-

-Alright! I wont bring it up again.- Said the man.

With time, Henry's dream started changing. He was seeing the man that Sam, Dean and Swan called Lucifer. Before, it was just like they were nowhere, everything was black, and there didn't seem to be any doors or windows, or even floors. It was just the two of them walking around the darkness. They would have different discussions about anything that would be going on in town and Lucifer would tell him stories. Within a short time, Lucifer was inside his cage and Henry would talk to him through the bars. Later he started seeing Sam sitting in one corner and his brother on the other, it looked like they didn't even notice that Henry was there, or that Lucifer was talking to someone. They were just staring at their feet or at the emptiness of the space outside the cage. They never talked to each other or even looked at each other, and there seemed to be an eternal silence between them. Henry even tried to talk to them from time to time but they wouldn't say a word or even move an inch.

-Sam still doesn't like me, I'm trying to become friends, but he won't talk to me. Don't get me wrong, I get why, but I have apologized like a million times, and he won't forgive me. I know he's not fully here, some angel pulled him out a couple of months ago, but he's still here, his soul is still here. – Informed Lucifer from his corner after seeing Henry poking on Sam's shoulder.

\- Why doesn't he move?- Asked Henry getting tired of the poking with no response.

\- I don't know. They're like that all the time. Michael doesn't talk either. It's a little harsh having your brother all day and not talk to him. - Said Lucifer.

Henry started realizing that Sam had been acting really strange lately. Like he wasn't himself somehow. (In his other dreams. It was weird. He would have more then one dream in one night and sometimes he'd be having more than one at the same time.)

\- Well... You did destroy them,- Said Henry trying to get those stupid thoughts out of his head.- and you used Sam's body, and you killed Castiel and Bobby… And many other people that they cared about. They were trying to stop you. You are evil, and the devil. That's what they call you, I don't really know what that means, but I'm guessing they're right.- 'My dreams are really weird' said Henry to himself.

After a couple of days of this same dream only with different conversations with Lucifer, he found some kind of comfort when they talked, Henry never really talked to anyone about anything, he could only talk to him.

One day it got easier, Henry didn't need to sleep to see him, he would only think about him, and Lucifer would appear. He gave Henry company whenever he needed it, even though it was weird, Henry trusted him.

\- Emma. Huh?... Soft name for a savior, don't you think? - Said Henry to Luc when he closed his book, after he finished reading it.

\- Coincidence. - Laughed Lucifer. - That's your mother's name. -

\- Still with that? She is not my mother! She is just in my dreams, and they never even call her that, they call her 'Swan'. - Argued Henry.

\- Her name is 'Emma Swan', you doofus. - Lucifer laughed again. - She was in the foster system for years. She was found as a baby. A boy found her in a highway.-

\- But what does that prove, huh?-

\- Just try this, ok? You got nothing to lose anyway... I don't know --you might even prove me right. Or at least Google 'Sam Winchester'.-

\- Alright, fine. - Henry obeyed.

There were many articles about Sam and Dean Winchester. Many articles were about their death, others about people seeing them when they were supposed to be dead, others about the fictional characters of the supernatural books. Henry was sure it was them, he saw their pictures. It was them, Lucifer was right all along, and if that was true, were they actually his parents? Henry wondered.

-Wait! If they are real… are you? My dreams! Monsters… Emma… Angels? - freaked out Henry looking at his computer.

\- I tried to tell you when we first met, remember?-

Henry finally gave up scrolling down from seeing so many articles. He Googled "Finding my biological mother". He clicked on the first option. But he saw that he had to have a credit card for it to find his mother.

\- Fine! You were right, ALRIGHT?- Stormed Henry. - Now I won't be able to get this out of my head. What if there's a connection between my book and them? -

\- Er, I don't know. The coincidence would be too big. Let's not make a big deal out of it, okay?-

\- How can I not? I have to dig into this. She might actually be the savior. If my dreams are real so can be this book. I mean, she could save all of this people! This is huge, Luc. I know she was in foster homes for a long time. If you are so sure that she's real, then so is this. I have a good feeling about this. - Said Henry with confidence.

\- Yeah, alright. - Said Lucifer even though he thought Henry was going too far. - I believe you. So, what do you have to do to find her?-

\- I need a credit card. But um… I don't think my mom will be happy about this. -

\- Agree. She's kind of a… never mind-

\- Yeah… I know. –

\- Just take it. It's way easier than explaining this whole thing to 'er. –

\- You mean steel it? – Asked Henry outraged.

\- Just borrow it without asking, and give it back when you're done. -

\- Yeah... Well… I'll try. –

The next day, when Henry got home from school, he threw his backpack on his bed and started screaming –LUC! I GOT IT! LOOK… - he sat in front of his computer and started typing the information he needed so he could pay.

-No way! When did you take it? - said Lucifer with excitement.

\- This morning at school. –

-Your mom at the school? Why? -

\- No, the credit card is my teacher's. I took it from her purse. Hope she doesn't miss it. I'll give it back as soon as I can. –

\- I said 'mom', not 'teacher'. –

\- Yeah, I know. I saw the opportunity and I took it. So… - Said Henry while he was still focusing his eyes on his computer. -DONE! Now I have to wait for the e-mail with the information. They are supposed to give me her name. There still can be a chance that it's not Emma. But if it is Emma, I'll come find her. -

-Interesting book. - Said the man that was sitting next to Henry.

– It is, but it's more than just a book. – Said Henry.

-Really? How come?-

\- It's a secret. –

\- Oh… I get it. I'm Carl, by the way. – Said he extending his hand over to Henry for a handshake.

\- Henry.- Said Henry shaking the stranger's hand.

\- I noticed you are traveling alone; may I ask why? –

\- Yeah, well… so are you… So what's the difference?-

Carl laughed. –Well yeah… but you're a kid. It's not safe for kids to be alone. -

\- Well… it's my business. –

\- We're almost there. Do you even have a place to go? –

\- Yep, I'm going to my mom's. Can you help me? I don't know how to get there. – Said Henry handing over the address that he had written in a small piece of paper.

\- Yeah… Sure… we'll take a cab together and I'll make sure you get there safe. Hey… Are you running away or something? –

\- I'm gonna find my mom and bring her home with me. -

\- Why? Why don't you stay with her? –

\- It's a long story. We kind of haven't met. She gave me up for adoption. No more questions. –

\- Oh! I'm so sorry. I…-

\- Yeah, I know. It's okay. –

\- We're here. – Said Carl when the bus pulled over.

A while later they were walking trying to find a cab. – So uh… Who do you live with? Hey, there's a cab, let's go. –

Already in the back seat of the cab, Carl asked again: -Hey, you didn't answer me… Who do you live with? –

-I said no more questions. –

-Oh, come on. Just answer. –

\- With my adoptive mom. She adopted me when I was a baby. Now NO-MORE-QUIESTIONS.–

\- Alright, fine… -

There was complete silence the rest of the ride, until the diver said: -We're here. Have a good one.- Henry handed over the credit card to pay for the ride but Carl decided to pay.

-Hey, you don't have to come with me upstairs, I think I can get I an elevator

alone.–

-No, that's okay. I said I wanted to make sure you got there safe, so, let's go.-

There was silence all the way upstairs. Carl wanted to keep asking questions but he didn't want to bother Henry. Henry also wanted to make conversation somehow but no words came out.

-So… Thank you. – Said Henry once they were right in front of Emma's door.

-Yeah. No problem. Seems she's having a party in there. Hey, here's my number in case you need something, okay? – Said Carl writing his phone number on the small piece o paper that Henry had given to him with the address. – Hope everything goes alright. Try to give me a call when you get home. – Carl handed over the piece of paper.

\- Yeah, sure. Thanks again. Nice meeting you. – Henry extended his hand for a handshake.

\- Goodbye, Henry. – They shook hands and Carl left leaving Henry alone for the next step; knock on the door.


	9. Some Bad News

SOME BAD NEWS.

"I live here, what are YOU doing here?" Said Henry with a serious look. Graham stood there trying to process the news.

"This is all a misunderstanding," said Carl with a nervous grin. "I – wait, Henry! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Henry ran away when he realized that Carl was the demon that Lucifer had talked about.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Yelled Henry, with his face all red and full of anger. "He is the one that helped me get to Emma's. You knew all along and you never said anything. And… how did you even know that he was in town? You're supposed to be only in my head."

"I wish I could answer that to you, but I can't. I had no idea that Carl was the one that took you there. And I don't… huh—I don't know how I knew that he was here."

"He is a freaking demon; he could have done something to me!"

"Oh, come on, Henry. He could have done something to you either way."

"I guess so. But wait. Why is he here? How did he find me?"

"You're gonna have to ask him. I don't know this, really.

After Henry left running, Graham called Swan to tell her the news. "Swan, I think you should come, I have to tell you guys something. It's urgent. Just… get here fast, ok?"

"What could it be?" asked Sam right after they heard the voice message. (After 4 hours, as Emma hadnt checked her phone till then.)

"I don't know. But we better go." Said Dean, drinking a last sip of beer. "Remember we gotta go deal with the leviathan plague. Bobby called this morning; said that we better do something about those guys, 'cause they're just gonna keep on killing people until we show up. "

"You're right. Let's go." Said Sam.

On the short way to the Sheriffs station, they ran into Regina. Her eyes were bigger than ever of the outrage of seeing them. She walked towards them as fast as she could, swinging one arm front and back, and the other one holding her black purse. Even though they tried to avoid her, she was able to stop right in front of them, with her face red and sweat all over it.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Said Regina gasping for air.

"With all due respect, Madam Mayor. We have somewhere to be. So, excuse us." Said Dean, trying to walk right through her.

"Excuse us?! This is my town. Now, excuse me, but you better be on your way back home, right now!" She stood in front of Dean, making him stop.

"Last time I checked, this was still a free country. You are the Mayor, aren't you? You should know this, Madam." Said Dean with his face two inches away from Regina's, looking right to her eyes, and almost felling her angry breathing. "Excuse us… Please, lady, don't make me say it again."

Regina stood there looking for words to send him straight to hell, but she didn't find any. No one had ever talked to her that way before, mostly because no one had the guts to actually stand up to her. But Dean lifted this weird feeling of fear, it was a different fear; the one that without a threat made you obey. As she stood without words, they walked away leaving her even more pissed.

"What the hell, Emma? I called you hours ago." Said Graham as soon as he saw them come to his office.

"Yeah, sorry. So, what's so urgent?" Said Emma.

"I have news." Said Graham putting his hands together.

"Get to the point." Said Emma.

"Well—Henry came over this morning, and… Well—he said he knew Carl." Said the sheriff, almost stuttering.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Asked Sam.

"I'm Carl." Waved Carl from his cell. They all turned around with confused and raged looks.

"WHAT!" Yelled Emma, walking towards the cell, and in a second she was already on the other side of the room. "How do you know him?" she hit the bars with the palm of her hand, making Carl jump up from the corner of the bed.

"I helped him to go meet you. I took him to your place and I left. That was all. I lost you that night, but then I saw Dean and Sam in Boston, so I followed them. That was it. He just came in for a second this morning and left. I said nothing to him."

"Why should we believe you, huh? ". Said Emma, still pissed off.

"Well, for starters, I haven't lied to you once. And I told you Crowley and Dick's plan." Said he lying down again on the bed, with his hands under his head, making a pillow with his hands.

"What's he talking about?" Butted Graham.

"That is none of your business." Said Dean.

"None of my business? I am helping you to hide this guy, or whatever he is, and suddenly it's just none of my business?"

"Graham, trust me." Said Sam, with his hand on Graham's shoulder. "You do not want to be a part of this. Even I don't want to be a part of this." Said he as calm as he was, wanting to keep Graham away from whatever idea he was getting into.

"Fine!" Said the sheriff. "Just keep all this mess out of my town."

"We'll deal with this, I promise." Said Emma, with a small grin on her face. Graham took his keys and stormed out, leaving them with Carl.

"So, if you aren't lying, explain to me… why is it that 'you are not lying'?"

"I wanna work with you." They all laughed at the comment.

"Really? How come?" Asked Dean, still laughing.

"I want my kind in hell again. And I can help you with that. I'm not a Crowley follower, or Lucifer's. And if you dont defeat these crazy-ass leviathan people, we won't be able to focus on killing Crowley. And I know just the way. Dicks looking for this… uh… eh, Ill tell you when you're ready." Said he from his bed, still lying down with his eyes closed. "Their deal is YOU. Just by the way, they cant find you here. I dont know why."

"This is all bull… I'm sure youre lying. If youre not a follower, then how do you even know all of this, and the plan, thing." Said Sam, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"They dont know Im not with them. I am supposed to be looking for the thing right now. But instead, I am here. So, yes. My revenge is to drag them back." There were no words, the three of them were just staring at him (and were a little surprised to see how calmed he was).

"All right. You have no idea how much I think you are full of shit." Said dean throwing a mad grin. "I have more important things to think about. So… well just be leaving, okay?"

"I know their next target. I know the exact time and place. And I'm willing to trade." Said Carl, making them stop. He stood up and putt his head between the bars.

"Did I hear that right?" Said Emma turning around, (as they were already leaving, following Dean to the exit) with her eyes wide open "You are offering a deal?"

"If it makes any sense to you, youll let me come with you."

"And if not?" Asked Sam jumping in.

"You can kill me.. you think I haven't seen that angel blade you take with you all the time? And you wont get the thing that Dick is looking for"

"Fine. Shoot." Said Dean with a daring look.

"St. Luis. I'm sure It's about to happen. Or anytime tonight. Think about it, they have been attacking in the towns that you've had cases in." Sam opened his eyes and just knew that the demon was right. The leviathans were attacking towns theyd already worked at, in order; since Sam had left Stanford with Dean and Swan. "Yup. Im right, arent I, big guy?"

"Shut up." Said Sam, feeling against the ropes for a moment. "Dean. He's right. Jericho, the lady in white. Blackwater, wendigo. Lake Manitoc, the kid in the lake."

"So what? They want us to find them?" Asked Dean, looking right at Sam.

"Well, St. Louis. would be the only way to find out."

"Perfect… Connor's dinner!" Said Dean with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, Connor's!" Said Emma celebrating. (She loves those hamburgers too)

"Best burgers in St. Louis. – Oh, I deserve something good in my life right now." Said Dean still smiling. "Were leaving tonight. Lets get going."

"Wow!" Said Carl, making Dean stop. "We made a deal. I am going with you!"

"He's right, Dean." Said Emma, rubbing her forehead. "Just take him with you." Dean opened his eyes wide, confused by what hed just heard.

"You?" Said Sam, also wide-eyed. "Youre not coming?"

"I cant." Said Swan. "I have to stay here- for Henry. I said I'd stay for a week."

"Fine." Said Dean, giving up. "We leave tonight, if the sheriff doesnt come on time to get you out, I'm gonna have to leave you here." He laughed.

"Ha!" Laughed Carl. "I might be weakened by all the salt and the holy water, but I can still pick a cell lock." Carl took a paper clip that he had in his back pocket and started to look for the key slot, while everyone was staring at him. He twisted and twisted until finally got the door to open. "There!" He threw a laugh. He walked out of the cell a free man (demon), with a daring look.

"Smartass!" Said Dean mocking.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Asked Sam, after hugging her goodbye.

"I am. I have a couple of things to deal with, right now. Dont worry about me. You go and deal with your thing. I wanna keep an eye on Henry for a couple more days." Said Emma patting Sams shoulders.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Asked Dean, after hugging her goodbye.

"Ill just find another inn. Theres no problem. Just go and please, be careful." Said Emma giving them both a last hug.

"Yeah, it wasnt bad, dont worry about it. I spent the night in a cell." Laughed Emma. "Mary Margaret did offer a spare room, but I… I just couldnt accept, not after the bail money. I just asked Graham and he said he had no problem with me staying there." Said Emma, while she was heading over to Grannys to get something to eat.

"Are you kidding me, Swan?" Said Dean with his hands on the wheel while Sam was holding the phone with Emma on speaker.

"Yeah, that was dumb." Laughed Carl from the back of the car.

"Who allowed you to speak, huh?" Said Dean, looking at Carl through the rearview mirror.

"Hey… Did you get the IDs? Whatd the guy say?"

"Yeah… You can call us Tom and John Smith now. And he was a total douche! He destroyed Sams laptop and our phones. He gave us new ones, though. He just told us to keep away from all security cameras."

"So, almost in St. Louis? –A burger, please." Emma asked, and threw a simile to Ruby (the waitress and Grannys granddaughter), and sat down at the closest table.

"Nop, were heading to Ankeny, Iowa …They attacked St. Louis. last night. Bobby told us." Answered Sam.

"Oh, and Bobby had a chick in his house, was a shock." Laughed Dean.

"Hows Henry?" Asked Sam.

"Eh… He's hanging in there. Now hes trying to convince me that my father is some dude with a scar, who… is in a coma, by the way. And that my mom is his Mary Margaret. And… they are supposed to be soulmates, you how the fairytale crap goes."

"Still with that, huh?" Said Sam. "Well… I guess we just have to go with it till he like, you know, just sees it on his own."

"That is exactly what Im trying here. His shrink said that if we just crush his imagination, that it might end up crushing him in the way. We have to be careful about that."

"It is kinda weird." Said Carl. "I mean, why would he create more than one world in his mind, he already knows what you do, and what you are surrounded by. - We all know how that happened, right? But how did this get into his mind?" They both looked at him thinking that he actually might have had a point. "Im just saying."

"I dont know guys, but this stuff is really important to him. I convinced Mary Margaret to go read that guy a story from Henrys book. She's gotta be there right now. He believes that for some reason hell just wake up if she is the one that reads to him."

"Well… I hope it goes alright. We are pulling over, were staying at a motel for the night. We have an early day tomorrow. Take care, Swan." Said Dean, while he was parking the car in front of the motel reception.

After a couple of days, they hadnt really had the chance to talk, as Dean, Sam, and Carl got caught in Ankeny, Iowa when they were trying to deal with their leviathan evil twins. They eventually got out of it, but the truth about Amy was now out in the open. Sam and Dean took their separate ways (because Sam was pissed). Dean headed to Storybrooke, and Sam went to clear his head while taking care of new cases along with Carl.

After Sam took care of a psychic problem in a weird psychic town, he headed to storybrooke to see Swan and Henry. He had talked to him only twice for almost a week and a half. Sam was rather impressed by Carl, even though he was a demon he had helped him a lot. He knew it wasnt right but he trusted him in the short time that they'd spent together.

"Oh my… Look who finally decided to show up!" Said Emma when she saw Sam come through the diner door. She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms to give him a hug. "Man, I missed you!" Said Emma letting go of him.

"Missed you too." Said Sam patting her arm.

"Carl, hey. Come, sit." Said Emma when she saw Carl come in after Sam.

"Dean." Said Sam dryly, when he sat down in front of his brother.

"Sam." Said Dean. "Carl… How was the drive?"

"Ehh… Cant complain. Sam kinda let me steal this one." Laughed Carl.

"So, what does a deputy have to do in a small town like this?" Mocked Sam. (As you know, Graham offered the Deputy's position to Emma as a way of thanking her for helping find John Doe, whose name turned out to be David Nolan, and whom, by the way, was married).

"So far, nothing." She laughed. Graham just gave me the uniform and the badge. —Hey, about that… the weirdest thing happened last night, as soon as I pinned the badge to my belt the freaking mines collapsed. The entire town felt it."

"Oh, come on." Said Dean. "That was nothing. Like you said; mines… That are like a hundred years old."

"Huh" Laughed Sam. Hey… Where's Henry. I wanna say hi to him."

"He's at his session with Archie. Hell come by after. I know."

"Oh… So—You moved here, huh?" Said Carl.

"Yeah. Kinda felt I had to do it for him, you know? He needs me."

"You mind?" Said Dean, pulling Sam's Jacket to get his attention when they were about to enter to Swan's new place. They all went inside leaving them alone outside. "How you been?" Asked Dean as soon as the door was closed.

"Dean..." Said Sam.

"Oh, he speaks. You didnt say a word on the way here."

"Look…"

"Sam…" Interrupted Dean. "Look, were both here. — Alright… the chance of either of us leaving while Henry and Swan are here is pretty much down to zero. So… Why dont you just try to pretend? Okay?"

"I dont know if I can."

"Im not asking you to open up a can of worms, okay? Im not even asking you where the hell youve been for the past week and a half…"

"Good. "Said Sam.

"Im just saying… Lets try to gain his trust. He needs us right now- all we can do is be there for him, and try not to kill each other. Thats it."

"Good."

"Okay? Good." Sam opened the door and went inside.

They had all been sitting for a while listening to Emma and Mary Margaret tell the story of how theyd saved John Doe, whose name turned out to be David Nolan and who by the way… was married

. A couple of minutes later Henry knocked on the door. When Emma opened it, she saw that he was crying. Archie had completely broken his heart by crushing his "Fantasy"; as they all called it.

"What did you do!" Said Emma pissed, when she came through Archie's office door, along with Sam, Dean and Carl.

"You said not to take the fantasy away!" Screamed Sam, also pissed off. "You said it would devastate him."

"When a course of therapy stops working, you just adjust it." Said Archie with a drink on his hand, and sitting on his comfortable chair.

"Is it her? Did she threaten you?" Asked Dean as mad as the other two.

"What could be strong enough for you to drown out your own conscience?" Asked Emma.

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" Said Archie standing up and looking right into Emma's eyes.

Emma's phone rang and Emma answered it as soon as it started, not surprised by the name on the screen. "Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."

"Are you with him?" Asked Regina.

"Yes, we are with Dr. Hopper, and guess what? You have your fingerprints all over him when you tried— "

"Not him, Henry." Interrupted Regina. "Is he with you?"

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." Said Emma, with her knees already shaking of concern.

"Shit!" Said Dean.

Sam rubbed his head also starting to worry about Henry.

"Well he's not here." Said Regina pacing through her office.

"I don't know where he is." Said Emma, shaking even more.

Archie opened his eye wide realizing that he knew exactly where Henry was. "I do." He said.

They all ran to the car and headed, as fast as they could, to the old mines where the collapse had occurred.

"HENRY!" They all screamed at the same time hoping to see Henry come out from anywhere.

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Said Archie as he saw that his dog was sniffing right in by mine gate.

"I don't think hes here." Said Emma giving up on looking around.

"I think he is. Candy bar." Said Archie picking up a chocolate bar from the floor that might have fallen out from his bag. "He had these with him."

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed.

Two seconds later the ground started moving again, shaking everybody and locking Archie in the mine with Henry. "ARCHIE!" They all screamed.

A while later there were many people around, some were just waiting for something interesting to happen and others that actually wanted to help, bringing things that they could need for the rescue.

"Shit! How are we getting them out of there?" Said Sam furious and of course nervous, but overall, scared.

"Calm down, Sam." Said Dean, walking towards him. "They'll be fine. And believe me, we ain't screaming their way out of there."

Sam raised his eyebrow furiously at Dean. "Yeah, right. But what do you care? Its not YOUR SON whos in there, now is it?" Sam turned and quickly walked away.

"Hold on." Said Dean trying to stop Sam. "Hold on a damn minute. Enough with 'just the facts' and none of that 'he's not your son' crap."

"We agreed..." Said Sam, finally turning around to face his brother.

"No, we agreed to work this Henry thing out. We didn't agree for you to be a dick the whole time."

"What..."

"You're pissed, okay?" Said Dean interrupting Sam. "And you got it right."

"Yeah, damn straight!"

"But enough's enough."

"Says who? Look we'll figure this out. But you lied to me, and you killed my friend. And now I gotta get my son out of that DAMN HOLE!" Screamed Sam, making all the people around them turn their heads to follow the screaming.

"No, I put down a monster who killed four people, and if you didn't know her, you'd have done the same thing." Said Dean lowering his voice to make all the looks go away.

"I DID KNOW HER, DEAN!"

"Yeah, which is why you couldn't do it. - Look, I get it. There are certain people in this world no matter how dangerous they are, you just can't."

"DON'T PULL THAT CARD, THAT'S BULL! - Look, if I've learned one thing, is that if something feels wrong, it probably is!" Said Sam, with his finger pointing at Dean the whole time.

"Usually, yeah. But killing Amy was not wrong, you couldn't do it, so I did. That's what family does- the dirty work. And I would have told you eventually... Once I knew that this whole 'waving a gun at Satan' thing was a one time show. It's reasonable to wanna know that you're off the friggin' high dive, Sam. You almost got us both killed, so you can be pissed all you want, but quit being a bitch." Dean walked away leaving Sam standing there alone, while he went to help think of something to get Henry and Archie out of the mine.

Seconds later the ground started shaking again, making everybody lose their balance. "WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice, when they saw that there were more rocks falling.

"Stop!" screamed Regina running towards the pile of rocks that were blocking the mine entrance. "Youre making it worse!"

"I am trying to save him. " Emma screamed back, walking towards Regina. "You know why he went in there in the first place, dont you? … Because you made him feel like he had something to prove."

"And why does he think he has something to prove? WHOSE ENCAURINGING HIM?"

"Do not put this on us." Said Dean walking towards them.

"OH PLEASE! LECTURE ME UNTIL HIS OXYGEN RUNS OUT!" Screamed Regina almost crying.

"We have to stop this." Said Sam. "Arguing wont accomplish anything. "

"No, it wont." Said Regina looking at the three of them.

"What so you want us to do?" Asked Dean.

"Help me." Said Regina. "We need to find some way to… punch through the ground. We need something big."

"Like what?" Asked Sam.

"Explosives." Said Marco, taking off his hat.

A while later they had already tried the explosives but didn't succeed. Then Carl had the brilliant idea to let Pongo out, so he could sniff the way to them, and so he did.

Henry and Archie were out safe and sound and it was all thanks to Carl.

A week later, after Davids Welcome Home party, Sam and Dean left for Jersey. They had a case that needed to be taken care of. Bobby was going to meet them there to go through it together.

"SAM! He, uh… Hes dead. What do I do? Hes got no pulse— " Said Emma with Graham dead in her arms.

"What who? What happened?" Said Sam drying out the tears off his face.

"Graham… One minute he was kissing me and the other hes on the ground dead. What do I do? Where are you? Come and help me… please!"

"Fuck!" Said Sam rubbing his forehead with rage.

"What? Whats wrong?" Asked Dean. "Put it on speaker."

"Emma… Calm down. Its gonna be okay. And uh… we cant make it."

"What? Why? You said the case was in Jersey?"

"Yeah… I now—But, uh—Its gonna take a little longer. We are really sorry." Emma hung up the phone and went back to crying until she realized she had to call 911.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Dean.

"Graham just died in her arms."

"WHAT!?" Said Dean jumping off his seat.

"Yeah…" Said Sam starting to pace along the hospital waiting room.


	10. There's Been Death

**_Hi guys. I really hope you've liked the story so far. I've tried to keep it short to be able to jump to the part that I'm most interested in._**

**_(Just so you know, this is my first time writing, so... I'm open to any feedback and suggestions.)_**

**_Oh, by the way! I want to pair Sam with someone. (I paired Dean with someone already) Who would you like it to be Sam's girl? Please let me know._**

**_Stay tuned, and I hope you like this one._**

**There's Been Death.**

They were at the town's entrance, deep in the woods, watching Bobby's body being burned to ashes in front of them.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Emma, keeping the tears from taking over.

"They are both dead."

"Oh my God, Emma. I uh... I'm really sorry about Graham." Sam came closer to her and put his arms around her. "We know you cared about him."

"Yeah, he was a really nice guy."Said Carl from behind them, feeling their pain for the people they'd lost.

"Yeah, I did, and he was... but I wasn't talking about him. I meant-- John and Bobby. We had them both, then one, now neither. I just... don't know--" She finally couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

"Yeah. I know. "Said Dean trying to look strong, even though he was broken inside.

"It'll be okay. "Sam took Emma against her will and gave her a big, tight hug which a second later she gave back.

Few weeks went by, Emma was the Sheriff now, and many things had happened since she'd won the position against Sidney; she'd helped two kids find their dad, and helped Mary Margaret to be declared innocent of Katherine Nolan's murder.(Which was set up by Regina, but made Sidney plead guilty instead.) And ... they had just received a new visitor in town: August Booth.

"I am getting freaking tired of this shit!" Swan slammed the door behind her when she came into her apartment, as pissed as never before.

"What happened?" Asked Sam when he come down the stairs.

"What the hell's gotten into people lately? ... I mean, what the fuck, man? NO I AM NOT A FREAKING SAVIOR AND NO, HE DIDN'T HAVE WOODEN LEG."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sam almost making fun of her.

"August! That's what I'm talking about. He was trying convince me that I am some kind of Savior and... and he was saying he had a freaking wooden leg."

"Wooden leg? Now I've actually heard everything." Said Dean leaning on the kitchen counter with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, he's full of it! He took me to the place I was found as a baby, and said that he was the boy who found me. But... (said Emma making quotation marks with her fingers). he had lied to the police because we had both actually come out of a freakin' magic tree."

"Yeah, he kinda crossed the line with that one." Laughed Carl from Mary Margaret's bed (which he was laying on).

"You know what? Let's go. NOW!" She took the big bag that she carried everywhere, when she'd move around with Sam and Dean. (Which she had already full of the things she'd need.)

"Okay..."Said Dean. The three of them put on their jackets and ran behind her. (Dean of course, I didn't leave his sandwich behind.)

"KEYS!" Said Emma opening her hand to receive them.

"Why?" Asked Dean, finishing his sandwich.

"Just... give them to me, Dean."

"Alright, alright." Dean drove his hand to his pocket, took the car keys, and threw them at Swan. They all got in the car and drove away.

The next day, they were heading to the Mayor's house to offer her a deal. Emma had abducted Henry; she tried to take him away from Storybrooke. The two adults and the demon tried to stop her from doing that, but she didn't listen until Henry begged her not to make him go.

They had already talked to Archie about finding a way to take Henry with them legally, but Archie knew and made clear that it just wasn't a good idea.

"We need to talk" Said Emma as soon as Regina opened up her front door.

"Yes, I imagine we do." Said Regina surprised to see them. "I was just about to call you, come right in." they obeyed, and she followed. "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourselves at home... I believe you came to see me."

"Right!" Said Emma. "Look, this isn't easy.-- I think that this... whatever is between us needs to end."

"At last, something we can agree on." Said Regina.

"We wanna make a deal about Henry." Said Sam.

"I'm not making any deals with you." Said Regina, nodding her head calmly with a small grin on her face.

"We're leaving town." Dean jumped in.

"What!?" Said Regina wanting to jump out of joy.

"This... what we're doing is a problem, and we're gonna go-- but we have conditions. We still get to see Henry, we get to visit and spend time, whatever..." Said Emma.

"And you get to see him.You're part of his life."

"Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest, we all know the world where we're not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that." Said Sam.

"You're right."said Regina. (The oven alarm rang from the kitchen.) "Would you mind following me for a moment?" She headed to the kitchen and the others followed. Carefully, she took a tray with a freshly baked turnover on it out of the oven. "So, what are you proposing?" She put the tray on the counter, while everyone was staring at it.

"I don't know." Said Emma, coming back from turnover world." Just figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son." Regina made sure.

"Yeah." Said Emma after a couple of seconds. The three of them turned around and headed to the door.

"Wait! ... (Regina took a transparent empty food container from one of the kitchen drawers) maybe a little something for the road?"

"Sure!" Said Dean with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you." Said Sam.

"If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time to start being cordial... (she gently packed the turnover) my famous turnovers-- oldrecipe, but delicious."she finally handed it over to Emma with a small grin. Emma doubted for a second but then thanked her with a smile."I do hope you like apples."

\--

"HENRY! CAN YOU HER ME?" Screamed Emma when walking by the rolling gurney that her unconscious son was on.

"Come on, Henry! Wake up, please!" Begged Sam, also walking by the gurney along with Dean and some nurses.

"Come on, you can do it!" Yelled Dean.

Soon they were in the room where the doctors were going to assist Henry.

"Ma'am, gentlemen, let me take to --" Said a nurse, trying to hold Emma's arm to take her outside.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Emma pulled her arm to not let the nurse touch her.

"There's no pupil response." Said the doctor, aiming the small light at Henry's eyes. "What happened to him? Did he fall, hit his head?"

"He ate this." Sam showed a transparent bag with what was left of Regina's turnover inside it.

"He's airway is clear." Said the doctor, checking Henry's throat with his small light. "Did he vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?"

"He took a bite of this and then he just collapsed. So you run the test for arsenic or bleach or drano or whatever could've done something to him!" Scremed Dean to the doctor.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, or whatever's going on, this is not the culprit!" Ansered the Doctor.

"Well then, what else could it be?" Asked Emma.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"He's gonna be okay, though, right?" Asked Sam, still by Henry's side.

"Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. -- Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"We already told you everything!" Yelled Emma.

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Ms. Swan. I do, but I need something to treat

(Emma walked over to the gurney next to Henry's and emptied his bag, hoping to find something that explained what was happening to him.) -- and right now, there is no explanation... it's like..."

"Like magic." Said Emma.

"What? We need medical facts here, Swan." said Dean with his face full of rage. "Don't come making stupid jokes now. It's Henry's life that's at stake."

Swan took Henry's book (which was in his bag.) finally open to believe. And BAM! Swan had her eyes wide open after she remembered her first and last few minutes in the Enchanted forest; when her Dad put her in a magic wardrobe to save her from the Evil Queen's curse.

"Where's my son?" Regina came in the room scared for seeing Henry like that.

"YOU DID THIS!" Said Emma with rage all over her being. Swan took Regina by her arm and pulled her hardly to the closet.

"Swan! What the hell are you doing?" Sam and Dean followed.

Emma pushed Regina against the medical units shelves, making Regina drop all the medicines. "YOU DID THIS!" She screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Regina screamed and threw herself at Emma, trying to fight her back, but Swan pushed her against the lockers and completely blocked her from moving; with one hand pressing Regina's arm against the lockers and the other pressing on her chest.

"Swan! Let her go!" Yelled Sam, pushing Swan away from Regina.

"Leave me alone, Sam. She did this, can't you see?"

"Stop this! My son --" Yelled Regina, trying to brake free.

"Is sick because of you! The apple turnover you gave us -- he ate it!" Screamed Swan.

"WHAT!?" Said Regina.

"It's true, isn't it?" Asked Swan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Regina, pretending she had no idea what Swan meant.

"It's true, isn't it?" Swan repeated. "All of it!"

"Yes." Said Regina, giving up.

"YOU BITCH!" Sam threw himself at Regina but Dean stopped him halfway. "We were leaving town! Why couldn't you just leave things alone?!" Screamed Sam, with Dean still holding him back.

"Because as long as you're alive Henry will never be mine!" Regina cried.

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this! YOU WAKE HIM UP!" Yelled Dean, letting go of Sam.

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?" Asked Swan, still holding Regina against the lockers.

"That was the last of it. It was supposed to put YOU to sleep." Emma finally let go of Regina.

"What's it gonna do to him?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable."

"So... so he could..." Said Emma.

"Yes..." Said Regina. They all started gasping for air. Thinking of a way to stop Henry from dying.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Dean.

"We need help. There's one more person in this town who knows about this... knows about magic."

"The creepy guy from the inn." Said Dean.

"Mr. Gold." Said Emma.

"Actually he goes by Rumplestiltskin."

A couple of hours later, after they asked for Gold's help, and he'd betrayed them by taking the potion he'd said would help Henry, they were running as fast as they could to get to the hospital (since the hospital had called them.).

Once they arrived, it was all quiet. Doctor Whale was coming out of Henry's room along with Mother Superior, with shameful looks, looking right at them when they saw them coming. "We did everything we could." Doctor Whale apologized.

There was even more silence after the news. Henry was dead, and neither of them was ready to take it. They all needed a few minutes to take it in; Swan was right next to Henry, she stood there and cried, watching him lay there. They came in the room to see him, and they all cried his death.

Swan walked over to Henry's side, she bent down to get close to his cold head and mouthed softly "I love you, Henry.". There was a wind that was felt throughout the town, and with the strong wind came a big wave of memories that took over every single person in Storybooke.

Out of nowhere, Henry sat up and took one big breath. "I love you, too!" he said with the biggest smile on his face. They all stared at Henry and Emma, they were confused, and seconds later a bunch of people came in the room to admire the miracle that had just happened.

"You did it!" Said Regina with a small grin and tears all over her face.

"Henry, what's going on?" Asked Emma when she saw all the people coming in the room.

"The curse, I think you broke it." Henry smiled.

"That was the true love's kiss!" Said the now remembering fairy. "If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

"Henry..." Said Regina scared, realizing that the fairy was right. "no matter what you think, no matter what everyone tells you, I do love you." She quickly stormed out of the room with her eyes full of tears, knowing she'd lost her son forever.

"I'm part of the -die-much- club now, huh?" Laughed Henry looking at Sam and Dean's smiling faces.

They both laughed at Henry's comment. "Just... try not to get used to it." Sam mocked. They all got close to him and put their arms around him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, alright, kid?" Said Dean letting go.

"HENRY!" Screamed Carl, when he came running in the room.

"Carl!" Henry screamed back, opening his arms for a hug. This was kinda odd for everyone, since they hadn't really seen them spend time together. They all exchanged looks, not liking what was happening.

"Henry..." Said Dean. "I don't know much about operation Cobra, but-- if the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I don't know." Said Henry as confused as everyone.

"What the hell?" Said Sam, looking out the window.

"What is that?" Asked Dean looking at the big purple cloud that was getting closer and bigger by the second.

"Something bad." Said Henry.


	11. Magic's Back

'So, it's true...' said Dean, looking at Emma with a quite puzzled face, and feeling a little sorry for her; since she had been looking for her parents her whole life, and he was sure that she wasn't ready for actually going to meet them.

Charming and Snow turned around and saw Emma standing there, and the only thing in their minds was having their daughter in their arms again for the first time in 28 years. They got close and hugged her, admiring everything she had done for them.

Emma had no idea how to look at the people who abandoned her so long ago, trying to save everybody. Her parents were heroes and she didn't know how to take it, after all, she was completely alone for a really long time.

When she received her parents' first hug, she had finally done it; she had found them, but it wasn't what she'd expected. They were expecting something from her that she didn't have or was.

When Sam introduced himself to Emma's parents; the ones he'd already met before, only they weren't Emma's parents back then. They all got the impression that David (charming) hadn't liked him at all. Sam went to shake hands, but David was very dry and untrusting (they had met in David Nolan's welcome party, which ended great.), he barely even looked at him and he almost didn't receive the handshake, he just stared at Sam's hand, lifted his eyebrow and shook his hand dryly, letting him know he didn't want to but did it to seem polite.

Despite this, Snow gave a big hug to the brothers and thanked them for taking care of their girl.

It was quite an awkward moment for all of them, Snow and Charming wanted to know more about their daughter, but Emma was still in shock, this kinds of things just didn't happen to her every day. She needed time to take it all in, even the Savior part was something that she wasn't happy about.

'Grandpa?' Said Henry trying to kill the tension.

They all laughed.

'Yeah, kid.' Said charming looking away from Sam's confused eyes. 'I suppose so.' He pulled Henry softly to him and hugged him.

'She did it, she saved you.' Said Henry, still in his grandpa's arms.

'She saved all of us.' Said Snow with the biggest smile on her face, showing her how proud she was. Emma didn't like it, because she knew that she hadn't really done anything; she'd been fighting monsters for half of her life, and this wasn't something that she had actually put an open mind to. She only stood there, ashamed.

The questions came: 'Why are we still here?', 'What was that smoke?', 'Who did this?', 'AND WHAT WAS THAT SMOKE?'

'Magic...' Said the Blue Fairy, coming from behind the seven dwarfs, and the "Heroes". 'It's here. I can feel it.' The Fairy shook hands with Snow and smiled at her.

'Magic?' Henry jumped in. 'In Storybrooke?' The Fairy nodded gently. 'You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical!'

'It's not quite that simple. No wand, no fairy dust. Matters are complicated now.' Said the Fairy sadly.

Let's go the person responsible for bringing it - The queen.' Said Grumpy with his arms crossed, looking up at charming.

'Yeah!', 'The queen, let's get her!' Said all the other dwarfs, agreeing with Grumpy's plan.

'No, wait!' Dean jumped in. 'It wasn't Regina.'

While they were all still talking in the middle of the road, Archie came running, he came to warn the known "heroes" that there was an avalanche of people who were heading to Regina's house to kill her, to make her pay for everything she'd done to every single one of them; Regina had taken away their lives, their families, their happy endings.

Henry begged, he was happy that the curse was broken, but he didn't want her dead, even after everything she'd done she was still his mother, and all Henry wanted at that moment was to save her. They all ran after the big herd that headed towards Regina's house, and fortunately, they got there on time to stop the angry people from killing her.

After Regina's magic failed her, the Sheriff and the rest of the heroes gang took the Evil Queen to the station and placed her in a cell (the same cell where Emma, Snow, and Carl had stayed in once.) to keep everyone safe, but specifically, to keep Regina safe. They had decided not to kill her; they just kept her locked up for the good of everybody, especially Henry's.

'What the hell was that?' Said Dean and Swan at the same time, when they felt that the ground under them shook them and made them jump from fright. Sam and Charming ran to the shop door (they were all at Gold's shop; they went to ask for an explanation of what he'd done and why. Which they didn't get a real answer to.) and the wind outside was making light things fly away from their places, and the street lights started flickering (making this a Tuesday for the Winchesters, and Emma.).

'That is my gift to you... that is gonna take care of Regina.' Said Mr. Gold with a vengeful smile on his face (Rumplestiltskin was furious at Regina because she had lied to him about Bell being alive and for keeping her abducted for twenty-eight years.). Everything moved again, there was even more wind outside, and all of the cars started honking because of the aggressive movements.

'Emma... Come on, we need to go take care of this.' Said Sam, still seeing through the glass of the door.

'We're not done.' Said Emma, wrinkling her eyebrows, and looking right in Gold's happy and dreadful eyes.

'Oh, I know... You still owe me a favor.' Said Gold with his top and bottom teeth together. Emma grinned back dryly and left with the others.

'HEY!' Screamed Charming, and threw a chair at the black flying thing that was "killing" Regina.

'Really? A chair? are you kidding me?' Said Dean, coming from behind him with his gun in his hand shooting at the black floating creature. The creature picked charming off his feet and threw him against a wall, and threw a desk at him that he was able to avoid. As the Winchesters kept shooting with no result, Sam watched Carl scream: 'Over here!' with a lighter in his hand and some kind of spray in the other, Carl made a big cloud of fire making the monster fly out of the station.

'Good job.' Said Sam. They all came out slowly from their hiding places.

Swan ran to help Regina up. 'What the hell was that thing?' asked Emma as she helped Regina.

'A wraith!' Yelled Regina standing up with difficulty.

'A soul sucker.' Said Sam and Dean looking at each other.

'That's right... uh-' Regina complained. ' How did you know that?'

'Did I -' Said Carl.

'-kill it!?' Regina interrupted.'

'No, it's regenerating.' Sam jumped in. 'It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey.' They looked at him in a wondering way, he somehow knew too much.

'Me.' Said Regina with her voice and face full of fear.

'So how do we kıll it?' Asked Snow.

'There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead.' Said Carl, looking at the brothers. Regina kept looking at them, wondering how they could know so much about this.

'Now we have a problem.' Said Snow.

'No, we don't.' Said Charming bravely. 'Regina does.'

'What? You want to let her die?' They all asked impressed.

'Why not? Then it goes away. Then we're safe.' Said David with confidence.

'That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter there.' Reproached Regina.

'No. You don't get to judge us!'

'Let me ask you something- Where do you think that thing came from?... GOLD!'

'We made a promise to Henry- She's not dying.' Said Sam looking right into David's eyes, which probably made David hate him even more.

'If it can't be killed, then what do you suggest?' Asked Snow.

'Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone.' Said Emma, with her eyes, pointed at Sam.

A while later they were all at Regina's office, Regina showed this weirdly shaped case and opened it. There was an old-looking hat in it, Jefferson's hat (Whom Regina denied knowing). Seconds later, Charming and Snow came through the door, holding brooms to use as torches for when the soul sucker came back.

They all followed Regina into a big conference room. She walked to a small open space and put the magical hat on the ground. As she explained, it would open a portal to their land, all they had to do was send the wraith in there.

Moments later, the conference room's front doors started shaking, making everybody ready to attack. Regina spined and spined the magical hat but it wasn't working. A strong wind opened the doors suddenly and the soul sucker finally came flying into the room. They all ran towards it with their torches trying to make it go away. One more time, Carl took a bottle of alcohol he found and poured some on the short fence that was a couple of feet away from the doors and set it on fire so that the wraith wouldn't be able to cross it. Sam, Snow, and Carl got behind the fence and watched Regina eagerly and desperate for her to make the hat do its thing. As Dean and David were on the other side of the fence, still fighting the floating creature, they were suddenly thrown away by it, and as soon as they hit the floor the portal opened. (It only worked when Emma touched Regina's arm, giving her her magic back.)

'It's coming!' Dean warned. The wraith went over the fence and headed for Regina. It flew all the way across the big conference room and went to get her, but Sam jumped and pushed her and Emma out of its way, making it fall straight into the portal. The wraith, somehow, took Emma by the foot, dragging Emma into the portal along with it.

'NO!' Snow and Sam Screamed, seeing Emma fall.

'I'm not losing her again!' Said Snow, and without thinking, she jumped into the portal after Emma. Scared, Sam jumped quickly after them, and as soon as he fell through, the portal shut closed.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Dean screamed furiously, looking at Regina's shocked eyes.

"I have no idea." She answered, finally looking away from the spot that Sam, Snow, and Emma got sucked by.

"What- the- fuck just happened?" Said Carl from the other side of the room. David was kneeling on the floor crying, he had just lost his wife and daughter all over again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN REGINA? DO SOMETHING!" Dean demanded.

"ARE THEY DEAD?" David screamed, standing up.

"The curse, - it destroyed all the land-"

"ARE THEY DEAD?!" David screamed again waiting for a more specific answer.

"I don't know." She said.

Dean grabbed Regina by the arm and squeezed hard. "You bring them back, Regina. Or I swear to god-" His face was red from the rage. His eyebrows wrinkled and tears started to fill up his eyes slowly while looking right in hers and had her so close that he could feel her breaths.

"I should have killed you myself." Said David coming onto Regina.

"Well, then what's stopping you?" Said Regina, pulling back her arm from Dean's hand and faced David. Without blinking, she lifted her hands throwing them against the wall and tied them up with herb branches that matched the wallpaper.

"Regina! Stop!" Said Carl from behind her.

"I still can't figure out who the fuck you are. But you're lucky I only have two hands. Don't even think of getting in my way." Said Regina - "You think you're some heroic prince?" She turned to David. "Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd." She smiled vengefully. "And you… I know stuff about you—your mom, your dad. Winchester… I still can't put my finger on it, but I know that I've heard of someone that had the exact same last name, I'm sure that cannot be a coincidence… I should have killed you when I could, both of you. And now... I can." She started squeezing the air with her hands to choke them to death with her magic.

"Mom?" Said Henry coming in the room along with Ruby.

Regina quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to see her son. "Henry, what are you doing here?" She said as if nothing was going on and walked across the room to Henry.

"What are you doing?" Asked Henry, shocked of seeing her uncle and grandpa hanging from the wall.

"It's okay." Said Regina calmly. "You're safe now." Dean and David were set free suddenly, they were dropped on the floor when the branches went back into the wall. Carl and Ruby ran to help them.

"Where's my mom? Where's— "

"They're gone." She interrupted. "They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You really are the evil queen. I don't wanna see you again." Said the boy with his face full of sadness.

"No, don't say that." She cried. "I love you." She gently caressed Henry's chin.

"Then prove it!" Said Henry. "Get Emma and Mary Margaret back, and until then, leave me—leave everyone alone."

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"With me." Said Dean from behind her. "With us." Dean, David, Carl, Ruby, and Henry walked out, leaving Regina alone in that big conference room.

The next day, David and Dean were coming out of Gold's store with a small bottle that contained the potion that was going to help them find the hat owner. (Earlier, after David gave up on practicing the speech that he was going to give to the people of Storybrooke –who were getting out of control- Henry showed him his book, the mad hatter's story -Who was the very owner of the hat that Regina had used to open up that portal. - Dean and Carl realized that he was the guy that had kidnapped Swan and Mary Margaret, and why he'd done it.)

"I didn't ask you to come with me, you know?" Said David putting his bag on a car that was right outside of Gold's store.

"I think you've forgotten that my brother's there too. – And even if he weren't, we both would be helping you to get YOUR daughter, OUR family out of there."

"I really doubt it. I think you're not here for Emma or Henry… You're here for your brother. You don't give a damn about Emma. You are here to not be excluded from this small dysfunctional family."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, mate. I love Swan. She's like… No, she IS my sister, and Sam's. You are just jealous because we know her better than you ever will."

"Sam's? Sister?" David laughed. "Like I said; dysfunctional."

"Look, man. I don't know what your problem is but you better keep Sam out of it, you understand me?"

"You and your brother, there's something off about you two. I don't like you. And your "Sam" better keep her safe, or I swear Dean;" David took the small bottle and poured the potion all over the hat and put in on the car to wait for to do its thing. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

Dean quickly took David by the neck and squeezed. "You are lucky you're Swan's dad, you hear me? Cause if you weren't you would already be dead." Said Dean with his teeth tightened and his eyes wide open. "You don't know me, but if you keep threatening me and my brother, I'll kill you before you even get the chance to." At that exact moment, the hat started flying away. Dean let go of David's neck and parted after the hat. It took a second for David to fix himself up and then ran after it too.

After running for a few blocks, the hat stopped the upside-down car, and suddenly there was a man's voice calling for help coming right from it. They quickly got some of the stuff out of the way and helped the man out of the car. As soon as they helped him Dean started asking questions, but David stopped him. They took him to Granny's and sat down to talk.

"Can you get me through?" Asked David, showing the completely destroyed hat to Jefferson (The mad hatter.)

"No." He answered.

"Can you get them back?" Said David. "Can you get it to work?"

Jefferson laughed. "If you only knew."

"Okay, you had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too, and a wife. And they're out there somewhere in the Enchanted forest or a void. I don't even know but I'm going to get them back."

"They're in the Enchanted forest. That's for sure." Said the hatter. "I just can't get there."

"It still exists?"

"It exists. I don't know if that matters since we can't go there."

"So you won't help me—us?"

"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal. So you're out of luck."

"I'm the closest thing to a sheriff here," Said Dean, grabbing Jefferson by his tie. "So I could just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way."

"Then all we'll do all is sit, stuck… You and me," He turned to David. "two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever." Dean pushed Jefferson back. "Two lives forever at odds. Double the pain. Double the suffering—." Jefferson pushed the table against Dean and David, who were sitting across from him, and stormed running. Dean and David ran after him.

Ruby stopped them saying: "Regina has Henry. She has Henry, She's threatening everyone. She showed up at your town meeting—the one you missed. Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything."

Moments later, they drove to the town's limit and pulled over, blocking the cars from getting past the line. "Listen to me!" Said Dean, from the roof of his car, trying to stop everybody from leaving. "If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse, you'll lose yourself. I don't know what any of you went through when you lived under Regina's rules, but look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that's easier to let go of bad memories, I have many that I would love to forget. But they are the ones that made me who I am today. The past Dean Winchester was weak, confused, and he often hurt people that I care about. I wouldn't give up those people just to forget my past. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either. Because that Dean reminds me of who I've lost, but of who I wanna be, my weaknesses, and my strengths. Past and present, I am both. Just like you. You are both. This town is both. We are both. Stay here and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a freaking shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos, and write software. Let's open Granny's, the school, and get back to work. I will protect you."

David stood next to Dean and said: "She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together… As we did before… As we shall do again." Seconds later everyone was in their cars and went back to their normal Storybrooke lives.

Hours later, Dean, David, Carl, and Henry were at Granny's having dinner (Dean and David went to Regina's house to get Henry back by force, but Regina let Henry go with them because she realized that she'd done wrong by him. She wanted him to be with her because he wanted to, not because of magic.). "Hey, it exists, Henry." Said Dean with a grin. "The enchanted forest is still out there."

"And… so are they." Said Henry.

"Yeah."

"But how do we know they survived the trip there?"

"Because I can feel it." David jumped in. They all smiled with their faces full of hope.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST...

After a long walk through the enchanted forest with their hands tied up while being pulled by Mulan's horse, they finally got to this small survivors' community. People were working, talking, and many of them were surprised when they saw new people entering their land.

"Emma, Sam! Run!" Said Snow White, kicking Aurora in the stomach and went off running.

Mulan took quickly and threw this balls gadget at Snow and knocked her out. As Sam and Emma went to help, people took them by their arms and forced them into this cave that seemed to be their jail, what Mulan had called "The Pit."

"Careful!" Ema screamed when the man that carried Mary Margaret just dropped on the floor without care.

"Get us out of here!" Said Sam, to the man that carried Snow White into the cave. The man didn't pay any attention to him. He just walked straight out the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"Do you need help?" Said a middle-aged woman and walked into the light.

"Who are you?" Asked Sam, walking towards Emma.

"A friend." Said the woman. "My name's Cora." She smiled.

"What is this place?" Asked Emma after they checked if Mary Margaret was okay.

"It's a little island our captors like to think as their haven." Said Cora.

"Haven? From what?" Asked Sam.

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here we didn't do anything wrong." Said Swan.

"Neither did I." Said Cora.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sam.

"I'm here because of something -my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land- She cast it."

"Regina. You're Regina's mother?" Sam and Emma said at the same time, surprised.

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree." Said she sadly. "You are from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"Emma..." Said Snow, standing up, looking right at Cora's eyes. "No!".

"Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved." Said Cora smiling at her.

Snow stood in front of Emma and looked her in the eyes. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." She said.

"Oh Snow. Sweet Snow, please. Believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just wanna help you." Snow turned around trying to protect Emma from Cora.

"Let's hear her." Mumbled Emma to her mom's ear.

"Emma." Snow interrupted.

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry's back in Storybrooke with Regina." Emma continued trying to convince her.

"Who's Henry?" Asked Cora.

"Our son." She pointed at Sam. "We kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her!" Snow shook Emma.

"Enough!" Said a man from above them, and threw a rope for them to climb up. "Our leader requests an audience. "

After talking to Lancelot, Snow White's friend, they parted way to Snow's castle to find the wardrobe that had saved Emma when she was a baby. Along the way Aurora tried to kill Snow; Aurora came from behind her and put a blade to Snow's throat, but Snow, as skilled as she was, managed to throw her on the floor. Emma (in her ignorance.) took her gun and pulled the trigger pointing the gun at the sky; bringing a super loud noise that got everyone's attention. All she wanted was to protect Mary Margaret from Aurora, but she brought even more danger; ogres.

When the ogre came, all that Emma and Sam did was fire their guns at it, which didn't do anything useful. "Back away from my daughter!" Yelled Snow, making the huge blind ogre turn to her. She pointed her bow and arrow to it, took a short breath, and shot the arrow, which ended right in its eye, making it drop dead.

A couple of hours later they had finally arrived at Snow and Emma's old home. It was all dirty, dark, and almost the same as it was before the curse came. As they admired the wardrobe (The portal they needed to get back to Storybrooke.) Lancelot came through the door admiring their hard work. In the middle of the conversation, he somehow ended up saying Henry's name. Sam took his gun and pointed it at him, making Emma and Snow realize that they never told him their son's name. Lancelot was surrounded by a purple cloud and seconds later had shapeshifted into Cora, Regina's mother.

With her Magic, Cora pushed them all away and put Sam and Snow against the wall. While Cora was distracted with them, Emma found a way to set the wardrobe on fire. Cora let Sam and Mary Margaret go. Scared, she extended her hand and drew the fire away from the wardrobe. Mulan came and made Cora's fire go back into the wardrobe with her sword. "We're not done!" Said Cora and left into her magic's purple cloud.

The next morning, after walking back to the so-called "Haven", they ended up walking into a death bed; every single one of the people was dropped dead with holes in their chests, making it pretty obvious that it had been Cora who'd done it. As they walked by the dead people, Emma saw a moving hand; they all came to help and pulled a survivor from under a pile of bodies.

"Have you seen him before?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack." Said Mulan as she walked with Sam and Emma.

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy. Doesn't make sense." Added Sam.

"You think he's lying?" Asked Mulan.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again."

"Here you go." Said Emma, putting a glass on the table (That Mulan later filled up with water.) where the survivor man was sitting at, resting.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Said the man, taking the glass. "Fortune, it seems, has seen to fit in my favor." He drank.

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Asked Emma, leaning on the table.

"She attacked at night. Slaughtered everyone in one in a fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully the ruse worked." Said the man sadly.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." Said Sam with his arms crossed.

"It was all I could do to survive." Said the man.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Said Emma leaning, towards him, and Sam gave a couple of steps to stand behind him. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." She said gently, looking right into his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth." He claimed. Emma smiled at him.

"We should leave here." Suggested Mulan.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke." Added Mary Margaret. "I only got about five hours with my husband. Not to mention my grandson." She smiled.

"You have a grandson?" Asked the man surprised.

"Long story." Said Snow.

Emma looked at Sam and nodded, giving him the signal. "Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." Sam interrupted him by pulling the man's hair and putting a knife to his throat.

"You're not gonna guide us anywhere." Said Sam. "Until you tell us who you really are."

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." Said the man while he was being tied up to a tree by Mulan and Sam.

"Sure you are." Said Emma sarcastically. Sam put his fingers against his lips and whistled. "You won't talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb by limb." They jumped scared from hearing an ogre getting close.

"Come on." Said Sam.

"What? You can't just leave me here like this!" said the man scared.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Said Aurora.

"Ha! trust me. Emma's always right about this kind of thing. If she says he's lying, he IS lying." Sam laughed. "She's been our lying detector for years."

"Good for you!" The man screamed.

"Told ya!" Sam Smiled.

"You bested me." He smiled. "I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Said Emma furious, walking towards him. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker- Hook... Check my satchel."

"As in... Captain Hook?" Said Emma looking at Sam and laughed.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He smiled proudly. Snow pulled his hook out of his Satchel. They all jumped again when they heard the ogres even closer.

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer." Said Emma. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking."

Hook laughed. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust. So I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." Added Snow.

"Ah... But the enchantment remains." Said Hook. "Cora gathered the ashes. She's gonna use them to open up a portal. - Now if you'll kindly cut me loose..." He added desperately.

"No, we should leave him here to die to pay for the lives that he took." Said Mulan vengefully.

"That was Cora, not me."

"Let's go!" Said Sam. They all followed.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Screamed Hook." You need me alive."

"Why?" Turned Emma, and walked to him.

"Because we both want the same thing. - To get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" Asked Sam.

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you. If you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" asked Snow.

"The ashes will open a portal. but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

"Sounds too good to be true, Swan." Said Sam still not believing any of Hook's words.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Hook.

"I tell you one thing and whatever you say, I better believe it- Why does Capitan Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Asked Emma, putting a knife to this throat.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand- Rumplestiltskin."

"Wait! Swan! Don't... " It was too late, Swan had already cut him loose.

Hours later they were by this super tall beanstalk that had the magic compass on its top. All they had to do, was climb and get past the giant that lived there.

"Sam, please. I know you are the man and everything but I'm doing this. Why don't you better stay here and watch out for them? I'll be fine. I mean... I've been through worse. "

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Sam, still not convinced to stay.

"Because... It's Henry, Sam. I want to do this. I didn't get to be his mother, please let me do this!"

"Fine. Just... Please be careful."

"When am I not?" She smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Emma, come with me." Said Mulan. She gave her a white bag that contained powder strong enough to cut through the beanstalk. Emma asked Mulan to cut it down after ten hours, to get them home even if she wasn't back by then.

Hook put the magical bracelet that was gonna allow her to climb the beanstalk on her wrist. -She gave him his hook back.- Seconds later, Sam, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora were watching them climb up the beanstalk.

"So... What's your story?" Mulan asked Sam while Snow and Aurora were taking the first watch.

"My story?" Said Sam, thinking about Mulan's question. "Well... My mom died when I was six months old. I never really got along with my dad. My brother practically raised me. I met Emma when we were seventeen, that was pretty weird, though. We gave up Henry when we were eighteen. I went to Standford, then... my dad went missing. My then former girlfriend died and I've been on the road with Swan and Dean ever since."

"What's a Standford?" Mulan asked.

"A school." He laughed.

"And... Dean's your brother I assume.- Wow! You've been through a lot." She said sadly.

"Yeah, well..." Said Sam remembering all of the things that he'd left out; which was more than half of the story.

"And... I kinda meant you and Emma."

"Oh..." He laughed. "That's ackward.- "

"I mean... Are you still together? Oh, no- after your... girlfriend died- did you get back together?"

"No, we never really talked about it. After my dad died, we never really had the time to even talk about us. Don't get me wrong... I love her- just not in that way anymore. She's like my sister now. I wouldn't want to ruin what we have."

"I see... I - I just lost someone really important to me. Aurora's boyfriend." She laughed. "Not that I know more about it than you do, but it sucks to miss someone this much. I have always been alone, fighting in battles... And it was really weird to actually care about someone."

"It'll get better..." He smiled.

Mulan looked into his eyes and kissed him. Sam pulled away quickly, not knowing what was happening. "I'm - I am so sorry. I don't know why I just did that." Sam looked at her and kissed her back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Unexpected.**_

In the last couple of days, many things had happened. For starters, King George looked and found his revenge against David. He set Ruby up; he killed Ruby's friend and told everyone that she was dangerous and had to be locked up. But Dean and David proved that it had been King George himself who had killed Billy.

Regina's dead fiance Daniel, came back to life. Doctor Whale had brought him back with science, hoping that Regina would take him back to his brother. But Daniel wasn't the same, he was hurting people and he was in pain himself, so Regina, sadly, killed him again.

Henry had been having dreams, not like the ones about Dean, Swan, and Sam, these were different. They later discovered that the place where he went during his sleep was a side effect of his sleeping curse. The place was a room, a red room, with no doors or windows, and overall, with flames, everywhere. In this dream, he could see Aurora, the woman that was in the enchanted forest with Sam, Snow, and Emma. Henry started communicating with her, but when he was awake, they noticed that the flames were burning Henry's body.

"This is how you do it, huh? Magic? Never really understood it." Said Dean, while he was observing Regina working on the sleeping curse potion.

"There are many ways." She said. "It's never easy."

"Hey... I know you promised Henry that you wouldn't use magic. And... Have you?"

"Not that is any of your business -." She turned to face Dean.

"You're damn right it's my business. Since it's ME who's gonna be by Henry's side when you brake his heart again."

"I haven't!" She said firmly. "Except for... with Daniel- " She said Sadly.

"RIGHT! Your lover the frigging zombie." He laughed.

"And now. Helping you! So you better watch your attitude if you actually want me here."

"That's where you're wrong, Madam Mayor... Oh right! ''Evil Queen''.'' He air quoted. ''Please forgive me, your majesty." He bowed with sarcasm. "But I don't need to be nice to you, because the only reason that you're being -"nice"- (He air quoted again.) to me, is Henry. You don't really want to help me get my brother and Swan back. You are bringing your son's parents back because that's what Henry wants you to do." Regina squeezed her fist with all the strength she had, containing herself from ripping Dean's head off. "Go on your majesty... Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yes, you're right." She calmed herself down. "I am doing this for Henry. And I am trying. Why don't you just leave me alone? Gold's explaining the process to David.'' They had decided to put David under a sleeping curse so he could communicate with Snow, because Aurora had been taken, and couldn't communicate with Henry. ''You better be there. Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side right now."

"Your Majesty." He bowed out with sarcasm once again and left the room.

Hours later, David was lying on a small bed. Henry, Carl, and Dean were just sitting by his side taking turns to read to him some of the stories of Henry's book. Regina and Gold were out, they said they had to get ready for when Sam, Swan, and Snow came back.

"You know Henry, these stories are very different as we know them. For starters... Red wasn't the wolf." Carl laughed.

"Yeah... And her granny wasn't a badass hunter!" Added Dean with a big laugh.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ruby and the dwarfs came running in the room with desperate looks.

"Speak of the devil." Whispered Carl to Dean's ear.

"Regina and Gold - Where are they?" Ruby repeated.

"Wow, what's going on, Wolfy?" Said Dean.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines."

"They stole it!?" Dean jumped up.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything." Said Grumpy. "Nobody steals from a dwarf!"

"Except for the Queen." Added Doc.

"And Rumplestiltskin." Added another dwarf.

"She freaking lied to us. They're not helping us!" Said Dean starting to pace from side to side.

"I am so sorry. Henry... I'm really sorry." Said Ruby, leveling herself to Henry.

"We need to find her. We need to stop them." Said Henry with a heroic voice. "We need to help Emma and Sam and Mary Margaret.''

As they ran towards the woods, the sky turned dark as if there'd be a storm. They saw a huge green thunder that led them to the place where Regina and Gold were. Minutes later they got to the well that Sam, Emma, and Snow were gonna come through, but there was an electric green storm inside it.

"Regina!" Screamed Dean.

"Mom!? What are you doing? You... You're not helping them, are you?"

"I'm helping you, Henry." Said Regina with a protective voice.

"Bullshit!" Yelled Dean, getting closer to Regina. "You're gonna kill them." As he gave another step, Gold threw him off his feet with his magic.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us."

"They are going to defeat her. They are the ones that are gonna come through."

"Henry," Gold jumped in. "your mother's right. It's gonna be Cora."

"No, it won't!" Carl and Henry screamed at the same time.

"Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Said Henry.

"What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love, and that means you, and I can't let that happen."

"You can't!" Screamed Henry, running to the well, but Regina stopped him halfway. "You can't!" Regina held him tight. "You're gonna kill them! Please! No!" Henry turned to see if Carl could do something but he was already knocked out on the floor. "They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!" Henry broke free and looked out to see the inside of the well. Regina quickly took him by the hood of his jacket and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Asked Regina furious.

"They are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me.'' He begged.

Regina walked over to te well, extended her hands over it, and started sucking the storm out of it with her magic. Seconds later, it was gone. "I'm sorry Henry." She said from the floor, weakly. "I'm sorry."

They saw two hands coming from the well's inside. Seconds later they saw Emma climbing out of it. "Mom?" Said Henry, barely believing.

"Swan?" Dean stood up excited to finally see them. Mary Margaret also climbed out of the well. They were both shaking and seething of excitement.

As they touched the ground, they smiled at each other and walked to Henry. Dean walked towards them hoping to see his little brother. "Swan? Where's Sam?"

* * *

ENCHANTED FOREST

"NO!" Heard Sam, when he was finally falling asleep. "You do not put my daughter in danger!" He heard again, coming from Snow's voice.

"Wow! Hey... Hey." Sam ran towards Snow, who had her arm holding Mulan down. He took her by the arms and pulled her up. "What's going on?"

"Stop!" Said Emma, jumping down from the beanstalk.

"Swan!" - "Emma!" Sam and Snow said relieved at the same time. "You okay?". They helped her up.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." She laughed.

"I did what she ordered," said Mulan. "nothing more than that."

"What is she talking about, Swan?"

"Nothing, Sam. I'm okay, and I got the compass. Don't worry about it."

"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT, SWAN?" He repeated furiously.

"I told her to cut it if I wasn't back after ten hours."

"What!?" He screamed. "What part of "Stop putting everyone before you" haven't you understood, man? Do you have death wishes, or what the hell, Emma? We came here together we leave here together, do you understand me?"

"You know I would die if it meant for you to get back home safe! You know that more than anyone. So, don't you ever try to stop me from saving the people that I love. Now let's just go, we're wasting time."

"Emma!" Said Snow. "He's not wrong. You have too many people caring for you right now, so if the plan involves you dying, we all figure some other plan out, you hear me?."

"Okay." Emma smiled. "I'm sorry." Snow hugged her with relief.

Hours later, they were walking into the woods towards their next destination; Cora. Mulan was walking right behind Sam. Aurora was in the front of the line along with Emma and Snow, talking about Aurora's weird dream. "Hey, you okay?" Asked Mulan tapping Sam's shoulder.

"Never better." He said dryly.

"Wow... Sorry to bother you, sir. Is Sammy around?"

"Nope. Sammy's off the table. But thanks. And he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Hey, come on. Talk to me. What's wrong?" She jumped in front of him making him slam on the brakes.

"Stop it. I don't wanna talk about this right now." He kept walking.

She followed him. "What the hell's wrong with your attitude? We've been walking for hours and you've barely even looked at me."

"You were going to let her die!" He turned to her suddenly. With his face red from rage and his teeth tightened, he looked right into her eyes furiously. "I thought you cared even just a little bit to not doubt about telling me about her stupid death wish."

"Her death wish was to get you and Snow White home. And I was going to grant that to her." She fought back, looking up at his still red face.

"I don't give a damn about that, Mulan! I told you what she means to me and you still drove your sword into the beanstalk. She could have actually died, and it would have been because of you."

"What if she never came down? You wouldn't be able to climb that thing anyway. So... What would you be doing right now?"

"I can tell you what I would not be doing; giving up. I'd be fighting to save her because that's what family does." He rubbed his eyes to keep himself from thinking about his life without Swan, which was something he had never done.

"But what would I know about family, right? I went to war to save my father and I am still honoring his name and memory. So, don't you look at me with that face; that "you don't know that I'm talking about" face, because I do. I would also die for any one of the people I love. That's what I wanted to give Emma; honor, in this case, taking you to your son. You're welcome." Sam stood there, looking at her walking away. He felt ashamed because he knew that he would have done the exact same thing (If it weren't Emma who was gonna be the one left behind.).

"Wait!" He stopped her and ran after her. "Fine, I might have misjudged you. Just promise me that you'll never listen to her again, please. She's the most impulsive person ever. Besides... She's really hard to kill."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Said Sam, realizing that no one's supposed to know about their lives. "So... Promise?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Hey, are you okay?" Whispered Emma to Sam, when they were sitting by Snow, waiting for her to come back from the red room; now that Aurora had been captured, Snow was the only one who could go back there, because Aurora had been taken by Cora.

Lately, Sam had taken all the night's watch shifts while the others slept. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while now, Lucifer was always mocking him and of course keeping him awake. His hallucinations had gotten stronger, he didn't know what was actually real, so every time he felt like something was wrong, he'd squeeze the wound that he had in his hand. (He still had it because he didn't want to let it heal; since it was like his button back to reality. It was the only thing he could do to make Lucifer go away.) Emma had noticed that he wasn't doing okay, and she tried to get the night's watch but he never let her.

"What?" He jumped startled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. You?" He squeezed once again. His eye bags were as purple as ever.

"I'm okay. But... Hey, when was the last time you slept?" She turned his face to her to take a better look at his noticeable tired eyes.

"What are you talking about? Uhhh..."He pulled away. He doubted and looked for the most believable lie. "Yesterday. Why?" Sam rubbed his eyes to make himself look awake and less of a walking ghost, and obviously to hide his lies from Swan.

"I don't know, man. You don't look so good. Why don't you, you know... Rest for a second. It's okay, I mean... You wouldn't be the only one asleep. Go on, it doesn't matter."

"What? Are you crazy?" He said, looking at her. "I'm okay, Swan... You don't need to worry about me. I promise you - I'll rest when I have them by my side, alright?"

"Sam- I'm as desperate as you are, but look at you. You look like those dead people who tried to kill us. You NEED to rest."

"And I said I won't rest until we're back in Storybrooke, alright? You are not changing my mind, Swan." He stood up and walked away.

Hours later, after they'd finally got out of the dark one's cell jail, they were fighting Cora and Hook. They were trying to get the compass and Aurora's heart back.

"Thanks!" Said Sam, and punched Hook's face with all of his strength, leaving him on the floor completely knocked out. When Sam got up, he saw Cora with her hand in Swan's chest, pulling trying to rip out her heart. "No!" He screamed and ran towards her. Seconds later, there was a strange and strong force that threw him and Cora of their feet. Snow and Emma ran to help him, they picked him up with all they had and carried him to the edge of the small circular water portal.

"Ready?" Said Emma, holding her mom's hand from behind Sam's back, trying to hold him. As they jumped, Cora extended her hand and squeezed the air hard, instants later, Sam was floating up, being pulled by Cora's magic.


	14. Incomplete

Incomplete.

She glimpsed all around her and within seconds her face started to change, the big smile went away. She ran to the well and looked inside it, Sam wasn't in or out.

"SAM!" they screamed with their heads over the well. "SAM!" they screamed again, waiting for a response. After screaming like crazy those previous twenty times, Dean turned to Gold.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS!" he said, with both his hands pulling Gold's jacket.

"Dean! Let him go!" yelled Emma, and pulled him away from Gold. "This wasn't his fault. It was Cora."

"What are you talking about, Swan? They were trying to kill you... And I'm guessing it worked out for them."

"Cora is the real monster here, Dean. The bitch is crazy! I know that whatever Regina was doing, was to protect Henry. And... She... I remember now... She pulled him from our arms. He was knocked out and we -- we were holding him --, " Henry was hugging Carl, he was crying, thinking that his dad was dead. He wouldn't stop subbing and squeezing Carl.

"Well, we have to do something!" he walked over to Regina. "Bring him back. Please," he begged.

"I'm afraid there's no way, Mr. Winchester. We have ran out of portals. And dream meetings," said Mr. Gold, accommodating his suit.

"He's right. I wouldn't know how to help you. I'm sorry," said Regina, still recovering from the magic storm.

"But... Dean!" said Henry, and pulled him down to be able to whisper to him. "He's been dead before. Maybe we can communicate with him. I can go back. Maybe we can help him!"

"Henry... He's been dead dead. He wasn't under the sleeping curse. I'm not sure that can work," Dean answered sadly. "We have to get him out of there!" he stood up.

"David!" said Mary Margaret, remembering that she had to go wake her husband.

Hours later, the whole town was celebrating. Emma and her mother were back, which was a big motive for celebration. "SURPRISE!" said all of the people in Granny's diner when Emma, Dean, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Carl came through the door.

"Sure, Swan. Go celebrate, you deserve it. But please do not ask me to," Dean went straight to the counter and ordered a beer.

"Are you kidding? I don't want this. Sam isn't here. We have been trying to find a way to get him back all day. We need a short brake. We'll get to it in the morning," said Swan, and ordered the same drink as Dean. "I really miss him," she quickly dried a tear.

"Yeah. I do too."

"Hey... I didn't have the time to ask Sam-- what was the deal with you two?"

"He was pissed, or is... I don't know if he got over it already -- I kinda might have killed his brain eating friend."

"YOU WHAT!?" said Emma, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For what exactly? You wouldn't have kept your mouth shut," he took the first sip.

"I just wanted to, uh," said David, after calling everyone's attention by hitting his glass with a spoon. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. Um, Mary Margaret and I -- we have a saying -- that we will always find each other, ("Are they my parents now?" whispered Dean to Emma's ear, realizing that that's what their whole lives were about, finding each other.) and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say," they all raised their glasses, "here's to not having to look for a wwhil," they all threw laughs. "To Mary Margaret and Emma!" they all clinked and cheered.

"Sorry, I'm late." Said Regina when she came through the door with a casserole in her hands. Everyone was shocked, as soon as they saw her, they all started whispering to each other.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked Dean, furiously. David and Mary Margaret got into the conversation wanting to ask the same thing.

"I invited her," answered Emma.

"What!? The bitch tried to kill you!" said Dean.

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her, and right now that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so... She gets one too," her eyes were wide and her look serious.

"Fine, but if you're the one that ends up dead, I won't care that she was trying to protect Henry… But I will kill her," he walked away.

"I made a lasagna..." said Regina, offering some to Dean, who was at the counter drinking his beer.

"What's the ingredients? Poison?" he said dryly. "Crap... I'm sorry," said Dean, realizing that Henry was with her.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick," said Regina, not accepting the apology and handed a plate with a piece of the lasagna.

"Whatever," he walked away.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Cora.

"Regina had an argument with Emma over Henry last night. They had some welcoming party. Dean still hates her, I think maybe even a little more. And... Regina just confronted Archie about him betraying her trust. I followed Archie this morning to see if maybe he'd tell anything to anyone else, but Regina found him on time for him to not spread the word anymore, and trust me -- after that... He'll be telling no one," said Sam, after he finally found his way back to Hook's vessel. "Why'd you tell me to follow them anyway?"

"I want to get to know my daughter, this new version. And I want her to need me."

"You're saying you want her to suffer enough to need you, am I wrong? And... The only way for you to do that is by making Henry hate her. I noticed they are close, she's changing or whatever... Just show everyone that she's not really changed, that's your way in. She'll want him back, no matter the cost." Sam suggested.

"I like that... So what did the Evil Queen used to do the most?" asked Cora, brainstorming.

"Kill people, you included," mocked Hook, while he was shining and sharpening his hook.

"Who do we kill?" asked Hook, with a thin-lipped smile. "She always killed for vengeance. Kill the cricket," said Hook.

"The conscience insect?" laughed Sam. "Oh... He's Archie!" he smirked. "Well -- he is Henry's friend. That'll work," That night, Sam took Cora to Archie's office, for the first step of their plan.

"So, after this were done?" asked Sam after they had captured Archie. "I want to see Henry. You told me to follow them and to not care what you do to get your daughter back. I did that. Please, just let me go," he begged.

Cora took Sam's heart from her dress pocket and put it back into Sam's chest. He complained and seconds later he felt whole again. "I don't need you anymore," Sam headed for the door. "But… tell no one my plan. Or I will go after your family," she threatened. Without a word, Sam went on walking out of the ship.

Next morning, Carl, Dean, Swan and Henry were at Granny's having breakfast, going over their new operation, as Henry called it; operation cobra two point oh, that was about getting Sam back from the enchanted forest.

"So... Changing topics --" said Dean. "How was it like... Over there?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And more ogres." said Emma.

"Awesome." they all said at the same time.

"It was kind of awesome. Gotta say it was my first time dealing with ogres, cause risen dead is something I am tired of dealing with. -- Alright... It's time for school. We'll walk you to the school bus." she cleaned her hands and stood up.

"That's okay. I can go on my own." Henry stood up and put his backpack on his shoulders.

"We all know you can. That doesn't mean you should." said Emma.

"Dean let me." Henry added.

"Well, I'm not Dean." she smirked at Dean.

"You used to let me."

"Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do, even if these two dumbasses don't want to. So, I'm doing it." Emma headed out with her hand on Henry's shoulder. Carl and Dean stood up and followed them.

As they went out the door, Pongo (Archie's dog.) came running and barking towards them. Henry petted the dog, but it started barking even more. They looked around for Archie, but he was anywhere to be seen. Seconds later, Ruby came out of the diner running, she said something was wrong with Pongo. She kneeled and petted the dog and listened to it's barks.

Dean said goodbye to Henry and told him to head school alone, that they'd pick him up later. Henry obeyed.

The dog ran off barking and they all ran after it, Pongo took them to Archie's office.

"Archie!?" Emma knocked on the door, but it was open. They all walked in and saw him lying on the floor. Dean quickly got close to him and put his fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse, but there was none.

"Who would do this?" Carl asked.

"I think I know," said Ruby, sadly. She realized that she had seen Regina the night before, entering Archie's office.

Incomplete 2

After interrogation Regina, Emma believed that it hadn't been her who'd killed Archie, but to make sure, they went to Gold's shop to get his help. Emma ended up using magic to find out the truth; it had been Regina who they had seen in the dreamcatcher. Dean and Swan were the most confused, as Emma was always right about these kinds of things. Of course, it was difficult for Dean to believe that it wasn't Regina, but being Emma who said she believed her, was enough for him to believe her too.

Then, after they tried to trap Regina and failed, they waited for Henry at the bus stop to tell him about what'd happened. Dean and Emma told him once he arrived. They sat down on a bench and told him with the most soft and understandable words, but of course, Henry was crushed.

Days later, after Archie's funeral, Henry was wishing with all of his heart to have his friend back; Lucifer. He was the only one that he could really talk to, now that Archie was gone. Henry had repeated Lucifer's name in his head more times that he could count. He needed someone, but he hadn't seen him since the curse was broken. Dean, Emma, and Carl, had tried many things to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

Hours later, after Archie came to their apartment, to prove that it hadn't been Regina, since he hadn't actually died. "Maybe we should let her know," said Henry, excited to know that his mother wasn't a killer.

"Your brother was with them," said Archie, looking at Dean. Dean opened his eyes, and without saying or looking at anyone, he took his jacket and ran outside. "WAIT!" screamed Archie, stopping him when he was going down the stairs.

"He was helping them. I heard he was spying for them and giving information," Dean was shocked, but hearing this, didn't stop him from wanting to see his brother.

"Can you watch Henry?" asked Emma to Carl and Archie. She took her jacket and ran after Dean. As she closed the door behind her, her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "I'll be right there," she put her cellphone back in her pocket. "DEAN!" she screamed. "Something's come up. We have to go to the town line right away. There was an accident," she said, rushed.

As soon as they got to the town line, Emma called an ambulance. Hook was on the floor in pain, and for some reason, Belle was screaming like crazy.

"She crossed over the line," said Gold, after he cured the gun shot wound on Belle's shoulder. "She doesn't remember," he stood up and walked towards Hook.

"Hey beautiful," said Hook from the floor, looking up at Emma, complaining of pain. "Here, I didn't think you'd notice," he complained once again. Emma kneeled and touched his chest aggressively.

"I think your ribs are broken," she said dryly.

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh," he complained again. "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant!" he tried to stand up. "Just like Milah, Crocodile..."

"Let me guess... Guyliner?" asked Dean.

"You guessed right," said Emma.

"When you took her from me," Hook continued. Gold was already three feet away from Hook.

"But you took her first," Gold drew his foot against Hook's face, making him drop on his back, and he threw himself on him and held his cane against Hook's neck. David, Emma, and Dean tried to make him stop, he eventually did, but he was a stranger to Belle, therefore, nothing to keep him from killing his enemy.

Seconds later, they were checking the car that had crashed, and the man inside it. It was a complete stranger, someone who had come from the outside of town.

Hours later, already in the hospital, Dean went to see Hook in his room. He stood by the door for a while and waited for him to wake up. "Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Hook. Good to meet you too, mate," he said dryly.

"Is your hearing okay? Where the fuck is my brother?" Hook tried to move, but his hand was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Really?" he lifted his eyebrows. "Guess you two have spent time together," he smiled. He tried moving again, but his whole body was aching.

"You cracked a few ribs," said Dean. "This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where is my brother?" he came closer to the bed.

"Wow... chills," he said, with sarcasm.

"You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt," Dean made a small quick move to scare him. Hook flinched and opened his eyes.

"I have no idea where he is. Cora has her own agenda. And she takes him everywhere. Let's talk about something... I am interested in -- my hook. May I have it back?" Dean opened his eyes, and pretended to listen. "It'd be better if Swan provided it for me," he smiled.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car," said Dean with an ironic tone.

"Well, my ribs might be broken, but... everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle."

"I hurt his heart," he said with a vengeful look. "Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling."

Dean leaned on the bar of the bed and smiled. "Keep smilin', buddy. You're chained down. He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you," they both smiled sarcastically at each other. Dean took a deep breath and left the room.

A while later, they were all discussing whether to save Greg (The man who crashed his car when he entered Storybrooke) or to let him die. He was very hurt but there were many things to consider; he was a threat to the town and he had seen Gold use magic right before he crashed. Dean was with Leroy to let him die, but of course they rest of them decided to save him. When Greg was already in the OR, Doctor Whale left the hospital, but came back a while later after having a nice talk with Ruby.

Meanwhile, Cora was making amends with her daughter, she showed up in her vault and Regina took her to town, so they could tell everyone that it hadn't been her who had killed Archie.

"Nervous?" asked Regina, as she was driving into town with her mom.

"Not about owning up to what I've done," answered Cora. "It's just... These carriages are strange," she laughed. "And something's... Irritating me," she pulled out a rock with Henry's hand carved on it from under the seat. "Oh. Oh. "For mommy." Oh, that used to be you,"

"When were you in my house?" Regina asked.

"I haven't had the pleasure," Cora responded.

"That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? Is one of my most treasured possessions," said Regina, sadly.

"Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but as long as Emma and her family are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a... a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?"

"My son back," said Regina, with tears in her eyes. She pulled the car over.

"And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier," Cora looked right into Regina's eyes. "I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get him back again." Regina got closer to her and put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How?" she cried.

"Oh, I have a few thoughts," said Cora.

"They still can't see me. Take this stupid spell off of me." Sam got in the car, destroying their daughter mother moment. Cora jumped scared making Regina go back to her spot.

"What's wrong?" asked Regina.

"You said you didn't need me anymore. Come on, do it!" he demanded. "You said that if I helped you get to Regina you'd let me go."

"Well, then I guess I'm not done yet," Cora answered with a smirk.

"Who are you talking to?" Regina asked again, looking at the back seat, which was the direction that Cora was looking at and speaking to. Cora waved her hand, and there he was. "Sam?" she exclaimed. "What are... What did you do, mother?" Regina opened her eyes and looked at her mother furiously.

"He's my plan," Cora smirked.

"I'm your what? I already did my part. I'm getting out of here," Sam opened the car door and got out. Cora puffed out of the car and appeared right in front of him.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," she laughed. Cora drove her hand to Sam's chest and quickly pulled his heart out once again. Sam complained and looked down with confused eyes.

"Wait, no…"

Cora put Sam's heart close to her mouth and said: "This time, you are going to do everything I say. And from now on, you don't care about Henry, or your brother, or even Emma and her parents."

"I don't care," said Sam, with his now compelled voice.

"Mother, stop!" said Regina when she saw what Cora had done. Cora turned to face Regina. "He's Henry's dad! He's never gonna forgive me for this," she begged.

"He doesn't need to know. Daddy's just going to show Henry that he doesn't care about him," she smiled and put Sam's heart in her dress pocket once again.

"He's our pet, now," Cora turned to Sam. "There's something about this that tells me we are going to be just fine," Sam lifted his eyebrow and got in the car.

"Sam?" asked Dean, when he came into Granny's the next morning. Sam turned to face his brother. "I looked for you all night. Where the hell have you been?" he got close and hugged Sam with all of his strength. Sam didn't hug him back, he just stood there without moving an inch. "What's wrong?" he asked when he let go of Sam.

"Nothing. Just hanging." he smiled and walked away with his cup of coffee to the door. Dean watched him walk away with his face full different expressions. Seconds later, Swan and Henry came through the door.

"Sam!" they both screamed. With the biggest smiles on their faces. They ran towards him and threw their arms around him.

"You people need to stop doing that," he said dryly, and pushed them away. "Good to see you," he took a sip of his coffee and went through the door, leaving Swan, Henry and Dean's jaws completely dropped.

"Hey! What the hell's gotten into you?" Dean ran after him.

"What, Dean? I'm fine. You got nothing to worry about. Let me be," Sam gave Dean a small pat on the shoulder. "Cheers," he lifted his coffee and toasted in the air. Dean's jaw didn't close even a little bit, he was even more confused.


	15. Secret

**_Secret._**

They all looked for Sam, what rested of that morning, but they were in a hurry because they were going to go with Gold, to help him find his son. After all, Swan owed him a deal, and this was Gold's way for her to do her part. They decided to go on with Gold and take care of the weird Sam situation when they got back.

"Ready to go, miss Swan?" asked Mr. Gold after Emma opened the door.

"Almost," said Emma.

"Do you think it will be cold where we're going, or warm?" asked Henry, with two coats on his hands.

"I think layers are always a good idea," said Dean, while he was putting on his jacket.

"I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear," said Mr. Gold, entering the apartment. "You owe me a favor – you alone," Emma crossed a bag over her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, and plus, I'm sure Sam's with her," said Emma, with her usual demanding tone.

"And no offense, but I'm not letting them go with you alone. So either we all go, or we all stay," said Dean, grabbing his bags. "And we better move our asses, I need to figure out what's wrong with my brother, though I wouldn't be surprised to know that the wicked witch did something to him."

"Then we'll have to purchase two more plane tickets, won't we?" said Gold, being forced to agree.

"Wait, we're flying?" said Dean, with a surprised look.

"Don't worry. I'm covering expenses, even the new ones," said Gold.

"You're a real gentlemen aren't you?" said David, as he came down the stairs with Emma's bags. "All right, Gold, you're going out there with my family," Dean smirked sarcastically. "Just know if anything happens to them –"

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?"

"I'll be devastated," said David, calmly. "This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them," he looked into Gold's eyes, waiting for an honest response.

"I promise no harm will come to your family," said Gold, with an understanding face.

"Please, Charming. Don't forget that I am the one who's been taking care of your little girl for more than ten years," he took his bags, looked at David and winked at him with a big sarcastic smile, then went out the door.

"After all… we have a deal," Gold continued. He followed Dean.

While they were in the car, Gold explained everything about how he'd found his son's location (Cora gave him a magical globe that showed it.), all about the potion, and his son's shawl.

Hours later, as they were waiting for the plain, Mr. Gold was completely freaking out about meeting his son. In the other hand, Dean was also freaking out. His leg wouldn't stop shaking, he'd been scared of flying his whole life.

"This is why a freaking drive everywhere," he said for the hundredth time.

"I'll be right back," said Gold. He stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Calm down, Dean. It's gonna be fine. We need to do this as quick as possible. We need to get Sam back, for real this time," said Swan. "Carl's gonna keep an eye on him, he said so."

"Sure… the demon," said Dean.

"Come on, Dean. He's gained our trust. We have been through a lot together."

"She's right," said Henry. "He listens to me. I really like him," he smiled.

The plain arrived, and the voice ordered for them to board. Henry went to the bathroom to let Gold know.

"Hey, what was that weird comment you made when we were about to leave the apartment?" asked Emma, while she was getting comfortable on her seat.

"Eh, it was nothing," he said, as he clicked the seatbelt locked.

"I know it wasn't nothing… What happened between you two?" she also clicked her seatbelt.

"He is just not very happy about the idea of me here, you know? Wanting to take care of you. He threatened me, so… I threatened him back. He doesn't like us," his leg was still shaking.

"Us? You mean you and …?"

"Me and Sam. Haven't you noticed? He's always doubting me, and interrupting me… Man, I discovered that really pisses me off," he rubbed his forehead. "But… hey – don't worry," he said, noticing that Emma was getting upset. "I would never hurt him. I just did that so he'd leave me alone. Besides we worked together while you were gone. We sort of … tolerate each other," he smirked.

"Just let me know if he says something to you again. Promise me you won't start the fight. Because, come on, you're not easy to work with either. So, just… please – this is important to me," she put her head on Dean's shoulder.

"I know," he leaned his head on Emma's softly. Gold had been listening to the conversation, but wasn't paying attention at all. His face was frozen from the nerves, the situation was scary, they had never seen Gold so scared before. "Hey," said Dean. "Everything's gonna be fine. We are going to find your son," he promised. Gold didn't say a word or moved an inch. Seconds later, Henry came back from the airplane bathroom, he had been saying that he wanted to check it out.

Thirty minutes later, they landed in New York City.

"What's wrong? This is the right place?" asked Dean, when they had just gotten out of the cab, right in front of what seemed to be where Gold's son was.

"Yes, it is," said Gold, looking up at the building.

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you," exclaimed Emma, with a pity face.

"Well, who doesn't love a surprise?" mocked Dean. They headed to the building.

"No Baelfire," said Henry, looking at the list of names next to their respective buzzers.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't fly as an alias," said Dean, also taking a look at the names. "Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?"

"It doesn't work that way," said Gold.

"Do any of this names mean anything to you?" asked Henry.

"Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no," he checked the names one by one.

"Here's your boy," Swan pointed to one of the buzzers, but this one in particular, didn't have a name.

"No. Or it could just be vacant," said Gold.

"You might traffic in names and magic, but we traffic in finding people who don't want to be found," said Dean, coming closer to Emma.

"And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts," said Emma, and pressed the button. "U.P.S. package for four oh seven," she spoke to the door.

"Swan, maybe you should have said FedEx..." said Dean. Nobody answered from the apartment side, but they heard a squeaking noise coming from upstairs.

"He's running," said Emma, and quickly went out the door. They all followed. As they passed the doorway, a hooded man was jumping down from the fire escape of the building.

"That favor you owe me—this is it. Get him to talk to me. I- I can't run," said Rumple. The man went off running, and Dean followed him.

"Watch Henry. I'll be back," she went running after them.

They ran after him for a couple of blocks until Dean finally got to him from nowhere and tackled him. They both fell over. As Dean lifted his head up to look at Gold's son, his face changed from seething to shock I only a second. His eyes widened and his whole body started shaking.

"No!" said Dean. "It's impossible! You… you're dead," he said.

Emma finally got to where they were and saw them on the floor. "Well, that was..." she was interrupted by the shock of seeing the man too.

The man was just starting at them too, and with no words, he stood up and walked towards them. As he stood, so did Dean, and walked to him.

"How are you h…?" said Emma.

"Dean? Swan?" the man cried. Dean gave a couple of steps and threw his angry fist against the man's face.

"What are you?" Dean screamed. He threw himself on him, and kept punching his face.

"Dean! Stop! It's me!" he said, trying to cover his face.

"Dean! Stop it!" screamed Emma, and walked towards them.

"It's not him, Swan! HE'S DEAD!" cried Dean. His hands were all red, and his eyes dripping tears. He stood up and shook his hand. "Don't you get it, Swan?" Dean walked to Emma. "He could be one leviathan with his face. Or a normal shape shifter," he said. The man stood slowly and cleaned his bleeding nose.

"His blood," said Swan. "It's read," she opened her eyes wide. "And… shape shifters – they can only shift themselves into people who are alive, Dean," she looked right into Dean's eyes. As soon as Dean realised that what Emma was saying was true, he turned to see the man again. The man walked towards them slowly.

"But… you – you died…" Dean dried more tears from his cheeks, and so did Swan. They both walked towards the man, looking right into his also dripping eyes.

"I did… but – I'm here now," he got even closer. After two seconds of staring at each other, Dean threw his arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Come here," said John, extending his arm, inviting Emma into the hug. Emma threw a tear and put her arms around them.

"I missed you, Dad," cried Dean.

After a long and teary hug, they finally let go of him and smiled. Seeing John, was completely out of the possibility of even crossing their minds, this was the most unexpected way of how this whole charade was gonna turn out.

"Dad, how are you here?" said Dean, drying the tears from his face.

"It's a long story. I—I s just can't believe you're here… how'd you find me?" asked John, with the biggest smile on his face. Emma and Dean looked at each other, remembering what was going on just a couple of blocks away. Gold was waiting for them, the deal, Henry…

"Ha!" Dean laughed, trying to hide the crazy real reason. "You have no idea how long that story is," he said, again with a big uncomfortable smile.

Emma was frozen, she also had that stupid sarcastic smile on her face. There were no words coming out of her mouth, she was only mumbling 'o's and 'a's, as she waited for Dean to get them out of this confusing mess they were in.

"Yeah, yeah… long story," said Swan.

"Well, I've got time… there's a bar down the street, let's go have a drink," he suggested, drying out his face from all the tears he'd just shed.

"Yeah, sure…" they both agreed uncomfortably. John put both his arms around their shoulders and guided them to the bar.

"Where's Sam?" asked John as they walked in.

"Three beers," said Dean with his hand up, looking at the bartender. "Well… he uhm—" he sat down at the counter and started rubbing his forehead, trying to make it set on fire.

"He's okay—" said Swan, accommodating herself on the chair. "He's just… not him—himself," she scratched the back of her head softly, with awkwardness coming out of her pores. "Again… a long story."

"We're here now, aren't we?" John smiled.

"Yeah… it's just that—we have something important to tell you," said Dean.

"Well, shoot," said John.

"We were chasing you because… there's someone looking for you," said Swan nervous, looking at Dean, not sure if she should actually say anything to his John.

"What do you mean? You knew I was here? Why the hell did you kick my ass if you knew I'm alive… I—"

"Actually… we didn't," said Dean, lifting his glass. "We were looking for this man's—Gold's son," he took a sip.

"Gold? Who the hell's Gold? And uh… you got the wrong guy!" John laughed and also took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah well… he's Rum—" said Emma almost throwing up. "Rumplestiltskin."

"WHAT!?" John snapped, almost choking from not swallowing the beer he had in his mouth completely. His eyes opened wide and his hands were covering his face. "He's uh—is he here," he asked, when he finally got the right words.

"Yeah… well, we're supposed to get you to talk to him," said Emma slowly. "I uh… I made a deal with him."

"You made a deal with him? W—why?" said John.

"Yeah, I… I hate to do that to you but—I plan to hold up my end," she looked sadly at John.

"Swan… you don't have to, you know that," said John.

"I know. I am so sorry. And as much as I would love to stay here with you…" she rubbed John's arm softly with a small smile. "And to hear your side of the story of why you never told us about him... I have to go back."

"What? Why?" asked John. "And… I have been hiding from him my whole life. It was something I wanted to forget. He abandoned me!" Emma stood up after finishing her beer.

"We already know the story. I… please let's just go, hear him out,"

"Swan, wait," Dean stood up. "Let's just tell him that he got away. That we lost him. I know we have to go back, but this is our only way. Come on… we can't do this to him," said Dean, trying to reason with Swan.

"Alright... I guess I can do that but we really have to go back, come on."

"Why? What's so important?" asked John.

"It's a long story, guess we'll fill you up some other time," Swan kissed John on the cheek and left the bar. Dean hugged his dad and gave him a tissue with his number on it, and went after Swan.

A while later, Swan and Dean, tried to stop Gold from going to his son's apartment. He was convinced that he was coming back.

As they all walked around the apartment, the first thing they saw was this big US map on the wall with pictures of faces and threads all over it.

"That's Dick," said Dean shocked. He got close to the wall and admired his dad's work on the purgatory beasts. He had pictures of every single leviathan they had already seen, and pins that indicated their locations.

Emma also got close to the wall, and moved her head to follow the threads. Below the map, was a table with a bunch of papers and files on it. Emma eyed one with Dick's name on it, she took it and looked inside it.

"You find something?" asked Gold, looking at them with untrusting eyes.

"Nothing," said Dean, startled. Swan closed the file quickly. "It's just cool," he lied. His face started showing wet spots, he was sweating, he wasn't sure how they were gonna get out of this one.

"You're lying to me!" said Gold. His eyes widened and his face became full of rage. He gave a few steps towards them. "You know those people, don't you?" he pointed at the map on the wall. "How? Why?"

"What? No! He's just a congressman or something. Not important. Let's just keep looking," said Dean, walking away from the wall.

"No, no, no. You know something. Tell me!" Gold demanded.

"You don't know what you're talking—" said Emma.

"-tell me!" Gold raised his voice as he interrupted Swan.

"Henry, go wait in the bathroom," said Swan, with her mothery voice on.

"But I can help—"

"Henry, GO!" she yelled. This was the very first time that she had raised her voice at Henry, it didn't feel right, but it wasn't the moment to say something about it. Henry obeyed.

"There's nothing here," said Dean. "Who knows who this guy really is. We better just go."

"What, you think me a fool?" asked Gold. "You're just trying to get me to leave. And I don't know if you've met me… but I don't care what or who he is, I just want my son back! You are holding back, and I wanna know why."

"We're not holding back—"

"Did he tell you something?" Gold was pacing closer to Emma, still with his furious face on.

"Gold—"

"Did he tell you something?!"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything," Emma yelled back.

"But you talked to—"

"Ah! Don't put words in my mouth—"

"TELL ME!" He got even closer. Dean, noticing that the discussion was getting out of control, put himself in between them.

"You better watch your tone," said Dean.

"You tell me, or I'm gonna make you tell me," Gold threatened, with his teeth tightened.

"You don't have magic here," said Dean, with his hand on Gold's chest, stopping him from moving towards Emma.

"Oh, I don't need magic," he started pushing Dean's hand.

"You really wanna do this?" asked Dean, getting in position to defend himself.

"Don't push me," said Gold, pushing in a little more.

"Don't push me!" yelled Dean.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Gold moved aside and pushed a small table, throwing it on the floor along with the things on it. "A DEAL! NO ONE—NO ONE BREAKS DEALS WITH ME!" he started throwing his fist against Dean's shoulder making him angrier than he already was.

Dean had his fist in position to throw a good punch at Gold's face, but as soon as he was ready to throw the punch… "Hey!" they all turned to the door. "Leave them alone!" yelled John.


	16. MIDDLE of a DEATH STAR

**_Hi guys! I know I took way too long to publish this one, sorry for that. _**

**_Oh, the tittle is a line that Dean said on the show, and I think it was pretty cool. _**

**_Nothing more to say, enjoy! _**

Chapter 16

MIDDLE OF A DEATH STAR.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, while they assimilated the super awkward and complicated situation. Gold was trying to find balance, since seeing the man who seemed to be his son almost dropped him to the ground.

"Bae," said Rumple with a grin. John nodded yes dryly. While they all exchanged looks, Gold didn't move his eyes an inch from the joy of seeing his son. Gold moved slowly towards him still with that ridiculous smile on his face. "You came back for me," he said, with hope coming out from every pore.

"No," said John with his eyebrows wrinkled. "I came to make sure you didn't hurt them… I've seen what you do to people who brake deals." Dean and Emma stood as if they were being scolded, their faces were apple red and facing down at their feet.

"Please, Bea, just let me talk," Gold's face shifted from happiness to sadness in the fraction of a second, and of course begging was his only option.

"I have no interest in talking to you. You can go," said John, extending his arm and pointing at the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Gold, with his eyes filling up with tears.

"Get out of my apartment!" John demanded, and lifted his arm pointing at the door once again. The scream made Dean and Swan jump startled and stand straight as if they were from the military, since this was the same voice he had used on them so many times.

"John…" Emma took half a step forward to try to calm him down.

"Swan, I got this," John extended his arm to stop her from getting any closer.

"You two know each other," said Gold indignant. The three of them exchanged ashamed looks. "You THREE know each other. How!?" he said, raising his voice.

"You sent us chasing after him!" said Dean.

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying… How do you three know each other?!" he screamed. They all exchanged looks one more time.

"Mom? Wh—what's going on?" asked Henry as he came in the room. Emma held both of Henry's arms and kneeled to level her face to his.

"Who's this?" asked John.

"My son…" said Emma.

"What?!"

"Is that Baelfire?" asked Henry, taking a good look at him.

" I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on," Emma pushed him gently towards the room behind him.

"Wait. H—how old are you?" asked John, eagerly waiting for the answer.

Dean came closer to him and put his hand against his dad's chest to stop him from giving another step. "I'll tell you about it later…" he mumbled.

"How old are you, kid!?" he screamed.

"Eleven!" Henry screamed back as he turned around to face the man. "Now why is everyone yelling?" he looked around to take a look at the four people's faces.

"He's eleven? He's Sam's…?" said John tearing up.

"Dad, please… we can talk about this later," Dean mumbled again to his dad.

"Did you— Di—you," Gold stuttered shocked. "Did you j—just c—call him dad?"

"Shit!" said Dean to himself and turned to face Gold.

"Mom… what's happening?"

"Winchester?" said Gold. "You… you're the one that arranged Henry's adoption? I told you… I never forget a name," Gold had his teeth tightened and his nose wrinkled.

"YOU WHAT!?" Dean snapped. Emma closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip hard. Her last and only secret was out. "Please tell me that Sam knows about this," said Dean as he rubbed his forehead, leaving red marks on it.

"Wait… I— I thought you were dead," said Henry, looking up at John.

"Dad, did you know about this?!" Dean snapped again. "Who you gave him to?"

"Swan, I swear to you… I have no idea about anything that Dean is talking about. All I knew was her name. I just recommended the agency to give him to her, that was all. I promise," he said as he gave a couple of steps until he was face to face with Emma.

"I— I believe you. You would have never…"

"Why didn't I know about this? Why doesn't Sam? What the hell is wrong with you, Swan?" yelled Dean at the two of them.

"STOP!" Henry screamed. "This is not going to change anything! You all gave me up! And there's nothing that can make up for that… It's okay. I— I forgive you," Henry gave two steps forward and hugged John's torso.

John's eyes finally let out the tears he'd been holding in. He bent over a little to hug Henry back.

In those five minutes full of crazy information, Gold stood silent and watched them scream at each other. He was still digesting the fact that his son was Dean and Sam's father, which made him Henry's great grandfather.

"Come on," John jerked his head towards the window and pulled Henry's hand softly to take him to the fire escape to talk.

They took a few steps and… "Baelfire, wait. Please. Please," he stopped them. John turned furious to face his dad. "All I want is a chance to be heard," he explained.

"Get out," said John, still holding Henry's hand.

"Look, you came back to protect your son, and he was helping Emma to show that she had lived up to her end of her bargain with me," said Gold.

"And now they both have done what they came here to do. You can go," he said once again. Emma took Henry's hand and softly took him out of the fire escape to leave them alone. Dean followed.

"No. Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me… if you truly want her deal to be fulfilled… You have but one choice. You have to talk to me," Gold said gently, almost breaking into tears.

"You got three minutes," said John with a perfect poker face. John took Gold to his room to talk. "Clock's ticking," he said once inside.

Henry was sitting on the stairs looking up at Emma and Dean. "I thought he was dead," said Henry curiously.

"He was…" said Dean, with his hands in his pockets and his head still going around the craziness that surrounded his family. He was worried about Sam though, and about his dad… specifically their relationship after the big secret came out. Even Dean couldn't believe it was him who had secretly arranged his nephew's adoption. He wondered what he had felt when he handed over his own grandchild. Was he sad? Was it the right thing to do? Because Emma had told them that she had done it by herself while she was still in prison. He was the only one who had gotten the chance of holding Henry when he was a baby… at least by his real family. What was Emma thinking? Should he be mad at them?

As for Emma, she was scared. She didn't want Henry and Dean to start asking questions about her decision, and why it was John who she wanted to be helped by. Back then, John was the only adult she knew, the only responsible person she actually trusted. Dean was only twenty one, and she barely knew him anyway. And Sam… he was eighteen, he was as naïve as Emma was at that time. She had no one, and John was her only option. What would Sam say about it? He was going to get super pissed at her and John. She was sure.

"How did he come back?" asked Henry. "Did you make a deal!?" he jumped up.

"What? No! Of course not," said Dean, and eyed slowly at Emma.

"Don't look at me like that, it was not me," she assured.

"So, I… John Winchester have a grandchild, huh?," said John as he came through the window.

"That's our cue…" said Emma, and went inside. Dean followed.

"Guess so," said Henry with a grin. "So… you got rid of me, huh grandpa?"

John laughed and growled in pain. "Wow… that was harsh. Can tell you have been spending time with the Winchesters," he mocked. "Hey… what's your name again?"

"Henry… Mills... Swan... Winchester," he said. "I'm Henry," he laughed confused of his own name.

"Good name," said John.

"Thanks… so, how did you come back?" asked Henry.

"What do you mean? When did I leave?" he mocked.

"You know… from the dead."

"From the what?" asked John with his eyes wide open and shocked.

"It's a long story. But I knew you were dead. I'll tell you all about it when you come with us to Storybrook,"

"Come with you where?"

"Storybrook… that's where we live. You're coming, right?"

"Come on…" John jerked his head and Henry followed him into the apartment. "So… who wants pizza?" said John.

A while later, they were all walking through the streets of New York on the way to get pizza. Henry was walking with John, behind them, Swan and Dean, and finally… there was Gold, walking all alone, being completely ignored by the Winchester family.

As Swan, Dean and Gold waited for John and Henry outside of the pizza place, Dean noticed that there were people looking at him in a weird way. Some stared for a couple of seconds and some looked at him but sneaked away quickly. "Shit!" he said to himself. "They are recognizing me," he said to Emma softly. "They think I'm a killer. This is exactly why I drive every where, Swan. I better stay put if I don't wanna get arrested for this nonsense," said Dean as he tried to avoid any eye contact.

Emma nodded in agreement with Dean. "Yeah, let's head back."

"Head back? Why?" said John as he came out of the pizza place along with Henry and pizzas in their hands.

"Yeah, dad… People sort of think I'm a dead serial killer," said Dean.

"Come again?" said Gold, overhearing the strange conversation. "What are you people into?"

"I'm sorry… are you part of this family? I don't think so. Please mind your own business," said John, looking dryly at his dad. Gold backed up and let them go back to their conversation. What were they talking about anyway? And in front of Henry? "What the hell is wrong with them?" Gold wondered.

"Yeah… I dreamt about it. But it wasn't them, don't worry," said Henry, he took a bite of his slide of pizza.

"You what!?" John looked down at Henry.

"It's a long story," said Swan, a little untrusting.

"Well, I've got time…" said John.

"It's not the right time. I'll tell you later," Swan insisted.

"No, Swan… tell me now! This is my son and grandson we're talking about. How heartless do you think I am to let this go just like that?"

"Wow… what did you say?" said Dean.

"How… heartless do you think… oh come on! You heard what I said!" said John. Dean, Swan, Gold, and Henry exchanged looks, realizing what was really happening to Sam.

"Cora!" said Swan. "She has his heart!" they all said at the same time.

"His what?!" asked John feeling completely lost.

"Cora is Henry's mom's mother," said Emma barely organizing the words. "… and well, she has magic. She takes people's hearts out of their chests to—"

"Yeah… I get it. I know how it works. The dark one used to do that to people in front of me," said John.

"We hadn't even though about that until you said heartless! We have to go back!" said Dean.

"Carl?" said Emma with her phone against her ear. "I need you to kidnap him or something! Just keep him still until we get there, okay?"

"I'll try!" said Carl with a quite agitated voice from the other side of the line.

"What the hell is going on over there?" asked Emma.

"Your giant friend is sort of causing problems!" Carl screamed again.

"What?! What the hell is he doing there?"

"Cora…"

"Why did I even ask? Just please keep an eye on him, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" she hung up the phone.

"What in the hell is going on over there?" asked Dean.

"Giant problems," said Emma as she went back to the conversation.

"Is Sam okay?" asked John.

"I hope so," said Emma.

"Henry… I need you to do me a favor. Please go with Mr. Gold to take a walk. There are some things that I need to discuss with your mom and uncle," said John.

"What!? I am not going anywhere! I know everything. About you and the -demons-" mumbled Henry, carefully so Gold wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah… and we still need to talk about that," John stood up and shot another poker face to Emma and Dean. "But… I wasn't asking. If you know about all of this, that means that you know and understand that it is dangerous, and I am not going anywhere if you're with me," said John, slowly.

"And I said I wasn't gonna go with Gold anywhere. I want to stay here. If you go on a case… I'll stay in the car. I promise,"

"Alright. You will not get out of the car, you understand me?" Henry noded yes. "For now… let's go to the apartment, there's something we need to talk about," John took Henry's hand and turned to walk towards his place.

"Bae, please! What is all of this about?" said Gold, pulling John's arm.

"What's going on right now, is your fault! Everything that ever happened to me was your fault. You got me here! You are the reason that my wife died, and the reason that my sons have suffered what they've suffered. I didn't choose this life for me or them! I didn't want this for my family. All of our suffering is on you. So… you wanna know what's really going on? Fine! Come on! I'll show you how I've spent all of my years here. You are not leaving my side, you hear me?!" John's face was apple red, Gold was pouring tears, Dean was embarrassed, Emma was feeling a little sorry for Gold, and Henry was kind of enjoying the show because he knew this would be his first case, even if he had to stay in the car.

When they arrived to the apartment, windows were foggy and the place was super cold. As soon as they realized that it could be a ghost, the first thing that Emma and Dean did was put Henry behind them to protect him. Gold still had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Wow, wow, wow…" said John. "It's okay!" he tried to calm them down.

"Yeah. It's okay," said the ghost when it appeared in front of them. Dean and Emma's eyes filled up with tears and walked towards the ghost.

"Bobby?!" said Dean. "How… why? You? Why?"

"Believe it or not…" said Bobby with a smile. "Emma," his smile got bigger. "How you doing, blondy?"

"Really? Not even in death can find a better nickname?" she got close to him with her arms open to give him a hug. "Please… just let me try," her cheeks were already wet from the tears.

Bobby extended his hand towards Emma for her to have her closure. She drove her hand to his but there was nothing there but heavy cold air. Emma closed her eyes hardly and threw away a few more tears.

"Man I've missed you!" said Emma sadly.

"I know blondy… I've missed you, too," he smiled sadly too.

Bobby and Swan had spent a lot of time together, they would talk everyday to make sure they were both alright. She cared a lot about him, he was her confidant, sometimes even more than John ever was. He was really the only one who knew her whole life story, and of course her secret about Henry.

"Is this him?" he asked.

"Wait… you knew the whole time?!" said Dean indignantly.

"Yes…" said Emma. She took Henry by his shoulders and softly pulled him towards her to take him to Bobby.

"There he is! You've grown, buddy. It's great to finally meet cha. Too sad I had to die first," Bobby's face had the biggest smile that they had never seen before.

"It's great to meet you too. I'm really sorry. Hope your head doesn't hurt anymore," said Henry.

"Little buddy knows how I died? Why the hell would you tell him that?" Bobby looked at Emma. He was shocked. An eleven year old talking to his mom about his shot in the head old friend.

"She didn't. I knew — Sam did, " lied Henry nervously, since he didn't tell them that he had seen it in his dreams.

"Who's that?" Asked Bobby, pointing to Gold, who was super freaked out outside of the apartment. "Know what? You can tell me later… I need to talk to you about something really important. I've spent months following Dick's tracks, and I think I might have found —" suddenly he disappeared.

"Found what!?" said Dean.

"Give it a second," said John.

"Damn it! It's hard to stay focused," Bobby reappeared in a totally different place. "I'm still kind of worn out.

"Yeah, you've been pretty busy for a dead guy," John mocked. Henry giggled a little.

"Alright… I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny— Those numbers I gave you…$

"-The empty lot in Cheeseville?-" asked Dean.

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long," said Bobby.

"What numbers? What are you talking about?" asked Emma confused.

"Sam and I didn't want to distract you, so we didn't say anything. We had some friends look into that," said Dean.

"Oh yeah! 45489!" realized Henry. They all looked at him with surprised looks, specially Dean, since he hadn't said a word about it to him or Carl, but he thought maybe Sam should have said something. Henry closed his eyes hardly as he noticed that he -again- had said too much.

"I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me. They're braking ground — what month is this?" asked Bobby.

"Uh… April," said Emma.

"Ground's broke. They're building as we're yammering. Check it out yourself… It's alright. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy parenting the past few months," said Bobby understandably. Dean and John walked over to the desk on the side of the room and opened John's laptop to look into what Bobby was talking about. "But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business. That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right? Biotech my ass! That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughter house. And we're the beef."

"Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" asked Dean as he leaned on the chair that John was sitting on.

"I bet you no one will even notice, 'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with turducken-style munchies. Make us docile."

"We haven't been to Biggerson's since we had that whole fiasco," Dean added as he crossed his arms.

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints ten pages long. Next, he's gonna cure us."

"Cure us of what?" asked Emma, who was now behind John, also checking the computer. All the biggies — cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research."

"The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center," Dean said as he took a chair that was near him and sat down.

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd. Now… we're going up against plenty — liked to eat a few folks in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner," Bobby finally finished, and at that exact moment John received an email, and it appeared on the screen at once.

"It's from Frank," said John. "I got this laptop from him a few weeks ago, but honestly, I thought he was dead… because I went back last week and his place was completely trashed, and there was blood everywhere, I just assumed they…"

"That jackass, always steeling my thunder," said Bobby. Henry giggled softly, because apparently they had forgotten that he was there and he didn't want them to realize it because they'd make him leave with Gold. Gold was outside of the apartment pacing back and forth the hall, the hit of his cane on he floor was like an annoying ticking clock.

After reading Frank's email, they followed the map that showed where the hard drive was, since Frank had put a tracking device in it, and the person who had been hacking on his hard drive, which contained fresh important information about all of their aliases, hangouts, and more.

There was a big fight about Emma leaving for Storybrook before the rest of them but they settled on doing everything together and going back to Storybrook right after they were done with this. Gold was still completely excluded and ordered to stay in the apartment with Henry until they went back.

John, Dean, and Swan got in John's truck and drove towards Frank's hard drive, which was located in New York.

"Follow that truck," said Gold as he got comfortable on the back seat of the cab he'd just stopped with Henry by his side, since he was refusing to let them go and just stay behind to babysit Henry.


	17. 17 Poison

** _Hey guys… this one's very summarized so I could jump quickly to the next part. I still looooved it. Hope you do too!_ **

Chapter 17

Poison

"We're here," said Dean, who was sitting shotgun with his phone in his hands. "It's right there," he pointed at a quite large building right in front of them. John pulled up in an alley behind the building and they all got out of the car. Seconds later they all spotted a cab, the same cab that had been following them the whole way there. The cab didn't turn right to the alley but went straight.

"They're gonna come from the other side," assured Swan.

"Oh, they so are!" said Dean, with a laugh. John was sure of it too, he jerked his head to the way they had to go and they followed him. They stood right around the corner and waited for the cab to appear. When they saw the cab turning their way, they all stood in the middle of the road and each took out their guns (the ones that John had given them) and pointed them right at the driver. The driver hit the brakes suddenly, leaving tire marks behind, and stopped right in front of them. As soon as they saw Gold coming out of the car, they put their guns down.

Neither of them was worried for what he'd think of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they all screamed furious.

"Where is Henry?" said Emma, walking towards him. Gold had a rather scared face, he didn't expect to see them pointing guns, but mostly, because he could actually get hurt there.

Henry got out of the car. His face was completely normal, there was not a sign of fear in his eyes. He walked towards Emma and said hi, as if nothing had happened. "You can go," said Henry to the driver, who was dripping sweat and tears. Henry smiled at the driver and waved nicely.

"Henry, why are you here?" asked Emma, after she pulled his shoulder quite hard.

"I want to help!" said Henry, getting a little upset.

"Help? I'm not putting you in danger! It's just not happening!" said Emma. Her face was apple red from the rage and then turned to Gold. "What the hell were you thinking, Gold? I told you to stay with him, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did you just scream at me?" asked Gold indignant. "You better learn how to keep your tone down, Miss Swan. I'm not the one with the secrets, or the one leaving my son behind," he squeezed his cane hardly. "On the contrary, dear, I am here for my son to tell me what the hell you people are into," he pointed at all of them with his cane.

John laughed sarcastically. "Me? Tell you what I do? That's the last thing I'm planning on doing today," he said as he looked at his watch. "In fact, we need to get going. Come on, Dean. Swan you better stay with Henry. And as for you," he gave couple of steps towards his dad, "you better think twice before talking like that to Emma, okay?" he turned and walked away. Emma jerked her head and held Henry's shoulder, taking him to the car.

"It's her!" Henry pointed at a redhead lady on a scooter, driving away from the building.

"Are you sure?" asked Emma as he watched her too. Emma didn't even know why she was trusting him with something so serious, but she followed her gut and let Henry lead the way this time.

"YES!" said Henry. He ran into the car while Emma called John and Dean. They all got in the car and followed her into her apartment. Dean got in through one of the windows and then helped the others. Henry and Gold stayed in the car for "watch out", as John said, to give Henry something to do while they were on the case. Henry nodded in agreement even though he wanted to go with them.

Once they were in, they heard the woman's voice as she spoke on the phone. They got closer to her and with a jump, Dean stopped her on her way out the door. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you," said Dean, with his hand keeping the front door closed.

"Get away from me, you... shapeshifter!" the redhead improvised and took a sword that was on a table by the door, and pointed it at Dean to defend herself.

"Look, we're not shapeshifters" came John from behind her, startling her. Her hand drove the sword against John's arm. The apparently fake sword broke in half as soon as it hit John. "Jesus!" said John when he received the hit.

Dean quickly took the sword from the woman's hand. "Look, we're not leviathans, okay?" he stopped the destroyed wood sword on the floor. "You want us to prove it?" Emma came in from behind Dean and handed a bottle of borax to Dean. "You know what borax does to them?" he showed her the bottle.

"Yeah…" said the redhead, who was completely freaked out stiff against the wall.

"Dad…" he opened the lid and poured some of the liquid on his hand, then he did the same in his own hand, and to Swan's. "Huh? Your turn," Dean handed the bottle to the girl and she did the same to her hand. "Good," he said, and took the bottle back.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she asked. After she saw that they were normal people, she lost the stiffness and loosened herself a little.

Hours later, Charley was in John's arms after he lifted her from the floor for being attacked by one of Dick's leviathans. He carried her out and they took her to a hospital. One of her arms arm was broken, and she of course had to disappear from Dick's radar, since she had fooled him into taking the wrong package that he had been expecting so eagerly for quite a while, (which ended up being a borax bomb) and Dean and Emma took the right one, (which was a weird looking red block of clay) to finally be one step ahead of him.

Next day, after a night full of leviathans and hacking hard drives, they said goodbye to Charley, the redhead adorable geeky girl. Charley messed up Henry's hear with her good hand and gave her final wave; "Piece out bitches." She walked into the bus laughing as she realized that she wasn't supposed to use that kind of words around children. Gold never even looked at her, he was quiet the whole time and didn't eye at anything around him, but the back of the front seat.

Henry's face had the biggest smile ever, he had just had his first case. He had given Charley the courage to go into the building in the first place. He came up with the best he could and made her feel as strong as Hermione Granger. Emma took his hand and they both headed to the car.

John and Dean were having a small discussion over Bobby's acts, which were heroic but vengeful at the same time. Hours earlier, Dean had realized that John was drinking from Bobby's bottle, which was the thing that was keeping Bobby as a ghost. They had agreed to leave Bobby out of it because they knew that if Bobby saw Dick, he might lift some vengeful energy, and if he did, they'd never be able to bring him back from that. But Bobby managed to change the bottle's place into the car and then into Charley's bag. Bobby did help at the moment, but he was also doing it because of his own rage.

"So, dad… any idea what that red thing is?" asked Dean as they were driving away from the bus station.

"I don't know… but we need to figure it out. For now, we need to go help Sam, whatever's happening to him, we need to get there now…" said John, putting all the leviathan stuff at the back of his thoughts and preparing himself for whatever was coming their way next.

Dean and Emma filled John in everything that had been happening in the last couple of months. John's face turned completely numb as he tried to play every word in his head. Henry told him all about the book and how his story occurred in it. John didn't make any comment about it, he just listened and remembered his so unpleasant childhood. As they all talked, Gold was thinking about apologizing for everything again but he knew he'd be rejected and ignored again. The ride back to John's apartment wasn't very long, it was only for them to pick up some things that they might have needed for the trip back to Storybrooke.

When they got to John's apartment, Gold agreed to stay downstairs, waiting for them. Swan came downstairs before the guys, she found Gold pacing back and forth on the other side of the gate. The got to the other side and they talked for like three seconds until an unexpected force came from behind her and threw her against the wall. She saw Hook throw himself at Gold and stabbing him in the chest with his hook. She took a trash bin that was close to her and hit him with it in the back of his head. Hook fell unconscious on the floor and Dean and John came as fast as they could to attend Emma's call. They found Gold dropped on the ground with his back against the gate bars.

"What the hell's going on, Swan?" asked John as he opened the door.

"One of your dad's enemies found us," said Emma looking down at Hook.

"Hook!" realized John.

"You know him?" asked Dean a bit shocked.

He drove his hand to check his dad's wound and saw his blood on his fingers. "Papa?" said John worried. They took Gold upstairs carefully while Emma took care of Hook. When she came back upstairs, after leaving Hook in a storage room, she showed them a map that he was carrying with him, which indicated that he had sailed his way to New York. Dean of course had to ask how he'd sailed a pirate ship in New York, which was answered by Emma, saying that it had been cloaked.

Henry, worried about Mr. Gold, got close to the couch they had put him on to make sure he was all right, but ended up being threatened for the first time and thrown away form him. As pissed as Gold was, because of a prophecy coming true, that involved Henry being his undoing, he wanted Henry as away from him as possible. Henry walked away super frightened to the other room.

John put a clean cloth on his dad's chest to clean the wound, it was even worse now, it was red and infected. They both made a disgusted look and seconds later Gold realized that it was poison from other land, therefore no antidote in this one.

The only way to take Gold to Storybrooke was by sailing the Jolly Roger back there. It was kind of a shock for all of them to know that John would be able to do it, but hours later they were all safe and sound back at the Storybrooke harbor.

Sam.

Sam had been working with Cora and Regina for the last couple of days, he had been following Snow White everywhere she went; that's how they found out about Johanna, Snow's -servant- back when she was a princess. He was the one who spotted Snow asking the blue fairy for help when they were looking for The Dark One's dagger to keep Cora from taking such power. Sam was sort of her new puppet. He even enjoyed it a little bit.

He didn't care about anything anymore, he had even been sleeping well since she took his heart, he suddenly stopped seeing Lucifer everywhere he went and the wound on his hand was already scarring as it should have a while ago. He was actually having the time of his life and he was chiller than ever, he felt just as he felt when he didn't have his soul.

Sam had completed his part of the -getting the dagger for Cora- plan, so he was walking around with nothing to do, until something caught his eye, Dean, Swan, Henry, and Gold. The one he did not recognize from behind was the other man who was carrying Mr. Gold from one arm, because he knew that the other one under Gold's arm was Dean. He stayed put and watched them walking towards Charming's truck. "Guess who just arrived," he said with his phone against his ear. "Yup, there's someone else though, I'd say it's his son. —I think he's hurt, Dean and the other guy were carrying him. They're talking to Mary Margaret and Charming —Yeah, Henry's fine. Okay, I'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and put it back in his back pocket.

A while later the 'war' was already starting, Cora and Regina were standing in front of he shop ready to attack. "Where the hell have you been?" said Regina, looking up at him.

"You do know I can't -puff- around, right?" he said sarcastically, putting himself on guard by their side.

"Ready?" asked Cora with a grin. They both nodded her way. Cora and Regina extended their hands and started pushing away the spell that was keeping them from getting into the shop. Once the door finally stormed open they came in and found the Charmings, Dean, Swan, and the new guy. They were all standing with swords in their hands ready to attack. They all of course were more than relieved to see that Sam was alright, but mostly John, he stared at his boy and didn't see the normal, noble son of his but instead saw an empty body with his son's face.

Sam was shocked to see his dad, after all, he was supposed to be dead, but there was no grater feeling than the question of how and why he was there. Regina and Cora were fighting them, he just stayed behind with his arms crossed in front of him, bored as hell, watching because neither of them seemed to want to fight him. In the fraction of a second, Emma had Regina by the neck and Cora was doubting whether to take the fallen dagger or her own daughter.

Sam was back there enjoying the snow, until he saw that Cora had started feeling a little weird. "I… left my heart in your vault, someone's there!" she said to Regina, once they had them all on the floor. "Go!" she screamed at Sam.

"Finally!" he said. He ran to the vault, leaving Cora and Regina on their own (not that they needed any help or anything anyway).

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he came into Regina's vault to find Snow White, holding a small box that had Cora's heart in it. "You have no right to be here! Or to that!" he pointed at the box.

"I…" Snow muttered. "I was gonna give it to you… I've been watching you for the last couple of days, Sam, and I know this isn't you. I am one hundred percent sure that you don't want to be this way," she said calmly, walking slowly towards him. "And now your dad… don't you want to know what it'd feel like to have him in your life again?"

Sam looked right into her eyes and listened to every single word that she said. He actually started wondering what it would be like to feel something again. He was shocked when he saw him, but there was not even a slight desire of even speaking to him.

"Cora is the only responsible for you not being with your family, don't you see it, Sam? She stole your life, even Henry is afraid of you. Do you not want to see him grow up? Play with him and advice him and raise him? You have the chance to get rid of her in this box, you just have to put her heart back in her chest, just hold it tight and push your hand in her chest, that's all… you're gonna have your family back. They miss you so much…"

Sam gave a step closer to her and opened the box slowly. The black beating heart was in it, he looked at Snow one more time before finally deciding if he actually wanted to feel something again, and slowly took the heart out of the box. He turned around, looking down at it as he wondered why it was black instead of red, but kept walking towards the exit and back to the shop. His head was way to numb to care about the consequences but he walked and walked until he had Cora right in front of him, Regina was by her side.

They were both facing Rumpelstiltskin, who was almost dead lying in a bed, when Cora slowly lifted her hand ready to stab Gold with his dagger but was stopped halfway by a strange wave of feelings rushing through her whole body. She let the dagger drop to the floor and started smiling like never before, she turned to see Regina, who didn't know what was going on, and smiled gently at her. "This would have been enough," said Cora with her hand on her daughter's face as she caressed it slowly. Suddenly she fell on the floor, Regina screamed confused and scared and lifted her mom's head to hold it up. "You would have been enough," she said at last. Her eyes closed after her final worthy breath.

"Mother… what's going on? Wake up! Mother!" Regina's cheeks filled with tears. She turned to see Gold, who was now on his feet, smirking down at her, holding her dead mother. "What did you do?" she cried.

"I did nothing dear."

"You took her life! — you did some spell." She hugged her mom's body tightly.

"— Sam, wait! —" screamed Snow, running into the room.

"You!" said Regina with rage and tears all over her face.

Snow stared down at Regina and saw what she had done, she quickly gazed at Sam with her terrified face, and all she got in return was a small smirk.

Next day, Snow was feeling terrible for what she'd done, so she headed to Regina's house to apologize. She begged and begged for Regina to kill her, but Regina saw it more interesting for Snow to learn how to live with herself. Before she closed the door on her face, she gave her a small bag that had Sam's heart in it. "Just so Henry knows that I am not the only monster here," said Regina and quickly slammed the door on her face.

Snow barely found the strength to go back home or to even be happy that they were gonna get Sam back, she walked in her apartment and coldly put the bag on the counter to finally go back to bed.

"What's this?" asked Carl when he saw something glowing, coming from the inside of the bag.

"Sam's heart," said Snow between the subs.

"What!?" they all screamed at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us before!?" asked Dean, coming close to Carl to see the heart. Snow didn't say a thing. Dean held the bag with a big smile and gazed at his dad.

"Let's go save him," said Emma with a proud tone. "You're not getting away with this, Mary Margaret," said Swan at last, before closing the door, leaving David alone with depressed Snow.

"She's right, Mary Margaret. You should have said something. I saw that thing on the table hours ago, that just… was not—"

"I get it, okay. Now… would you mind?" she interrupted him, dropping the hint that she wasn't up for another pep talk.

The rest of the people were walking all over town looking for Sam, they had been at it for almost an hour now, he was nowhere to be found and his phone was off. They asked around and no answer of where he might be at, but they didn't give up. Last option was to separate, Swan walked around the town line with Carl and Henry, while Dean and John headed the other way; the harbor. That's where he was, Dean and John walked slowly towards him, he was leaning on the fence bars with his eyes staring at the horizon.

"Since when do you like the sea?" asked Dean as he walked towards him.

"I don't know. Never spent so much time next to it before. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you back," said Dean, leaning on the bars next to his brother. "We miss you… and you don't seem to be busy so, come on…" he mocked.

"What if it hurts? What if he… what if it all comes back?" asked Sam, still looking ahead.

"He who? Oh…" he realized who he was talking about. "Well then… we'll all be here to make sure you're okay, I swear, Sammy, you'll be fine." He patted his brother's shoulder. "You ready?"

"I am," Sam took a deep breath and turned to finally look at his brother. Dean drove his hand to his pocket and took his brother's heart gently. He started down at it with no idea of how to put it back in there. "Just push it in, no big deal," Sam said dryly. Dean held it and finally drove it into his Sam's chest.

Sam straightened up and took a deep breath as he waited for the bad feelings to come rushing back, but the first one he felt was the need to hug his brother. He threw his arms around Dean and over his shoulder he saw his dad, he backed slowly away from Dean. "Is it him, or…?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Still can't get my head around it," said Sam, already in front of his father. "How are you alive?"

"I'm still not quite sure," he said nervously.

"I… I, we… missed—"

"I know," said John, throwing his arms around Sam.


End file.
